Black Waters
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: A new enemy has arrived seeking vengeance. But he is unlike any who Ranma has face before, and his coming shall change everything. Rated M just in case
1. Demons

Ranma 1/2: Black Waters

A fanfic by Sara T. fontanini

(I do not own Ranma 1/2 or it's vast cast of characters, that honour goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO own all the demon characters that will appear.)

Before we begin, I must warn you that the following Fanfic May contain content that some will find offensive. So, to ensure that I don't get in trouble, I will list the things this story contains. It contains the following: Original Characters, strong violence, adult themes, unusual character pairings and homosexuality. If any of this offends you, THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU. Also, there may be some slight OOCness; I'll do my best to avoid this, but i haven't seen a lot of either the manga or the anime, so bear with me. Any comments are appreciated, but try to be kind. Please and thank you! :D

Now on with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night, because it's more dramatic that way. In a little area of China, where only the ignorant, the foolhardy and just plain stupid would dare set foot upon, a somewhat chubby man in green clothing was having a stroll. He wasn't too concerned by the weather, even though the words "Unfortunate, most unfortunate weather" would be muttered. This man, known only as 'The Jusenkyo guide" to most people except his daughter, was the caretaker of a must unusual training ground. It is little more than a collection of small springs with little bamboo poles stiking out of them, but those familiar with it recall its name in dread. That name is: Jusenkyo.

When the Guide had returned to the Cursed Training Grounds, all was as it should be. For about two seconds. Then, all the water rose from their respective springs and gathered together in the air. They merged to form a faint figure, a picture in the sky one could barely make out. And the wind seemed to speak. And those words, whether just the wind or something more sinister, were:

"Raaaaaaanmaaaaaaa Saotomeeeeeeeee......."

The guide just calmly said "Tragic, very tragic...."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Now, speaking of the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Ranma was having a bad night.

He was asleep, but his face clearly showed his dream was not a pleasant one.

And through the magic of the literary arts, we can view the events of the young man's nightmare.

Which is what we'll do right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was trapped in a baren wasteland, a red sky above him. The only things filling the otherwise empty space was Ranma himself, as well as an army of shadowy figures. Vaguely familiar figures.

"Please, leave me alone. Not now..." the boy begged.

"But you're so fun to play with, freak!" The figures spoke all at once.

"Don't call me that!" Ranma covered his ears, a futile effort.

"But that's what you are isn't it? What else do you call a man who changes into a woman?" The figures inched closer.

"I didn't want this stupid curse!"

The figures laughed, a blood-chilling sound. "That's a good one! If you hate it so much, then why don't you cure it? You could have done so when you first got it."

"I- I was in a daze! And pops wouldn't let me!"

"LIAR!!!" The figures moved further a few metres. "You can't lie to me girl! I am a part of your very soul!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not - -" He heard his voice. He knew immediately he was in his cursed state. He fell to the ground, fighting against the tears.

The figures were upon him now. "That's ALL you are! A weak, helpless little girl! Scared to death of cats! Not only are you a freak, but you are crazy to boot! With oh so many fears and doubts I can manipulate. While we're here, I'll make you suffer, Ranma Saotome!"

The figures leapt upon him, and tore off his clothing. And Ranma did suffer, in this awful, empty hell. As he always did, every night. Alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma awoke. He sighed. The dreams were getting worse. It was getting so that he was too terrified to go to sleep.

But his pride wouldn't let him get beaten by his own mind. Ranma Saotome don't lose, not even against things that aren't real.

But, always, he would wake in the middle of the night, trying to get over it. Then he would lie back down, and pretend to sleep, until either Kasumi, Akane or occasionally his own father got him up. Then he could deal with reality, and pretend everything's okay.

But the dreams would haunt his waking life as well. That's why he enjoyed fighting. He could lose himself in a fight, and for awhile, forget the nightmares. And the helplessness. And the other terrible things it made him feel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A guy was playing pachinko. He was the only one in the building, which suited him just fine. He didn't much care for people anyway.

_Inpachi_, A voice spoke into his mind.

The man, who was bald with a bland face, Jerked his upwards. "What is it, Lord Tsunami?"

_The time has come._ The voice was calm, with no hint of emotion. _You know what to do_.

Inpachi got up, and slowly walked towards the door that led outside the building. All the pachinko balls inside the building followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was in class. As usual, Akane was mad at him, Shampoo was drapped over him (Having just crashed through the ceiling) And Ukyo was trying to kill said purple-haired chinese girl. Their teacher, Hinako-sensei, was in her child form, preparing to punish those who didn't respect the rules (Ranma's small entourage).But before she could, all hell broke loose.

Something had smashed through the wall and grabbed Ranma. It had appeared to be made of metal. And then Ranma's three fiancees took chase.

Hinako-sensei was quite displeased.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. Usually Akane was the one who got kidnapped by the bad guys, and then Ranma would beat them up, rescue her, be called a pervert or a jerk and then malleted. It was tradition.

Ranma was not used to the bad guys attacking and kidnapping him, without Ranma putting up a fight. Not that he didn't try. But the thing's grip was firm, and Ranma was taken by surprise in the first place. I mean, the bad guys rarely attacked his school, and were even more rarely giant metal monsters.

At least he didn't get splashed.

The metal guy, who had brought Ranma to nearby forest, was talking to himself. At least, that's what it looked like to Ranma.

"Now what do you ask of me, my Lord?"

Ok, maybe not to himself. Then to who? And how?

"As you wish, Lord Tsunami. I shall do what you will."

The Metal guy looked downwards at Ranma, since he was still in the monsters grasp. Ranma could see that it wasn't solid metal, more a giant pile of smaller objects stuck together. This was mainly helped by the fact that it had shampoo's trademark bicycle stuck in its head.

"I'm afraid you won't like this."

"Huh?" Ranma simply said.

Ranma was splashed by a ladle. It was attached to the creature's free arm. It had gotten the water from a pail stuck to its left foot. Evidently it had visited that wretched old woman.

"So, why'd ya turn me into a girl? And why kidnap me?" She said, now very pissed off.

"I am merely doing as my master has decreed. I don't understand myself, but apparently this will help bring back Lord Makio."

Before Ranma could ask any more, something sliced through the arm, and Ranama was suddenly on the ground.

"Leave Ran-chan alone, you big creep!"

It was Ukyo. It would appear her spatulas were made of some pretty sturdy stuff. Either that, or the monster wasn't that strong.

"Lord Tsunami will not tolerate this!" The thing said, "And neither will I!"

Before he could make a move, a powerful force obliterated his leg. The beast fell on his face.

"Shampoo kill obstacle. You obstacle." Shampoo said simply. She was still in battle stance, bonbori at the ready.

Akane suddenly jumped in and crashed through the thing's head.

"This isn't over...!" The monster said, weakly.

Suddenly, Shampoo's bonbori and Ukyo's spatula flew from their hands and were absorbed into the monster's body.

"I am Inpachi, member of the demon tribe," the creature explained. "I have been sent by our lord, Tsunami, to capture the one known as Ranma Saotome, who is the key to our King's return. I have the power to absorb inorganic materials, as well as dead organic ones. I shall gladly kill anyone who gets in our way!"

He reshaped his body into a potato shaped, tentacled body. However, his human face was now visible. He sent one tentacle towards shampoo, who barely dodged it. The attack felled a tree, and cut Shampoo deeply in the abdomen.

Inpachi chuckled. "How fragile you humans are. We demons are not so easily harmed!" He was evidently proud of his race.

"Leave Shampoo alone!"

"Pig-tailed girl! I shall slay this vile beast!"

"Akane!"

Three tentacles were brought down. Two by blade, one by energy blast.

Akane, Ukyo, Ranma, Shampoo and the newcomers Tatewaki Kuno, Ryoga Hibiki and Mousse now outnumbered Inpachi.

"How annoying. More pests." Inpachi looked more irritated than anything else.

Ranma blasted the demon with a Moko Takabisha. Now all there was left were a few pieces of debris and a bald guy half covered with crap (not actual crap; just random junk).

"Y-you think you've won!? This is merely the beginning! I am the weakest of all my kind! We shall keep coming until we've succeeded! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Then his head fell off, causing all to feel sick.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunami divined these events through his crystal ball.

He couldn't blame Inpachi for enjoying a fight. It's in his demonic blood after all. However, even a demon knows when to back down, particularly when there are more important things to worry about.

At least the ritual was done before the interruption. Now all they needed to do now was wait. And Tsunami had gotten very good at that.

Such a shame he had to kill Inpachi though. He could have been very useful later on. But, there were always others.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma dreamed again.

She was completely naked as she stood before a man she had grown to despise.

Himself, in his male form.

The male Ranma smirked. it was a very cold, cruel expression. "How was it? Being so helpless? Did you cry?"

"I never cry!" She said angrily.

"How typically mysoginystic. 'Real men don't cry!' 'Real men don't get captured!' Please! I've seen you cry hundreds of times! And half of those were because Akane showed you how she felt when she first found out about you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared! What are ya gonna do, kill me? You couldn't even kill that demon! Or that pheonix guy! or anyone! You have the ability, I don't deny that, you just done have the guts!" he laughed at this.

"I'm not a murderer!"

"No, you're not! You're a pathetic, cowardly, spineless little girl! You can't even tell your fiancees you aren't interested!"

"I told you to shut up!"

She wanted to hit him, to cripple him, anything to make him stop. But she was restrained, bound hand and foot. She was helpless. Again.

"No! I am everything you hate about yourself, everything you deny about yourself! But, very soon, you won't have a say in the matter!"

"What?"

The male Ranma grinned, baring cruel, inhuman fangs. "That demon performed a ritual! Very shortly I will be free, to do with your body what I will!"

"No! that can't be! You aren't even real!"

"Oh, I'm real alright. And you know it. You just don't want to admit it!"

"But, this is a dream..." Ranma was getting scared, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I merely communicate with you through your dreams. That's the only reason you're aware of the fact!"

"I - I won't let you hurt them.."

"There's nothing you can do! I'll be free, and you'll be trapped here, with all our playmates!"

At this, the shadowy figures appeared, surrounding the female Ranma. And now Ranma could see them clearly. They all looked like every person she knew!

The male Ranma laughed. His appearance had become more....nightmarish. "Have fun! I sure will!"

Ranma was crying now. She looked terrified. "Please.... No!"

And then the shadows leapt on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma awoke. He was in male form, having quickly gotten hold of some hot water earlier. It was now morning. He heard Kasumi call. He got up, and put on some clothes, since he currently wore only a t-shirt and boxers. When he was fully dressed, he smiled. This smile was not his normal one, however. This smile was crueler. His eyes glowed red briefly.

"I'll make the most of this, Ranma Saotome. I shall make your suffering worse than anything devised in Hell!" he said quietly. He then laughed, a cold, cruel laugh.

And as this was happening, Ranma suffered in the nightmare realm.

To be continued...

_Man, I'm really liking this. I had created this for two reasons:_

_1) I wanted to introduce some true villains in the Ranmaverse. You know, some real bastards. Most villains in the series are easily forgiven, become good or too foolish to take seriously. I wanted a villain who is completely serious, totally unforgivable and who is completely unrepentant._

_2) I wanted to put my own spin on the pairings._

_This has changed a lot to how I originally pictured it. The only real changes are who Ranma's paired with, and the identity of the villain._

_I think I really excelled at the nightmare stuff. Those scenes gave me the chills!_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and hope you look forward to future installments._

_And remember, comment! :D_

_P.S. I mentioned Saffron in the story. According to wikipedia, Saffron __is__ a pheonix, but he is __not__ a god. And I tend to trust wikipedia's word. Just something for all those who think Saffron is a god to think about._


	2. Makio

Ranma 1/2: Black Waters

Part 2 : Makio

(Insert copyright information here)

It was a normal day at the Tendo household. Soun was reading the paper, Kasumi was preparing breakfast, Nabiki was admiring her latest batch of photos, Genma was being a lazy ass and Akane was practicing in the dojo. Yes, everything was normal.

Save for Ranma, who was suffering in a nightmare world while an evil monster used his body for god-knows-what.

Said evil monster was currently watching Kasumi, mentally undressing her.

_Out of all the girls he knows,_ he mused, _this one is the best. Mature, beautiful, great rack, lovely ass. Such a shame I'll have to kill her._

He moved towards the elder Tendo daughter. "Kasumi..."

She turned to Ranma. "What is it Ranma-san?"

"DIE!"

He unleashed an energy blast, red as blood, towards the young woman, but she dodged it like a pro.

Ranma smirked. "I knew you were skilled. Why do you pretend be such an idiot? You could have saved me a lot of trouble, ya know."

Kasumi returned the smirk. "I know that Ranma wouldn't like that. The real Ranma."

"You knew." He grinned. "That ruins the surprise. Well, just another reason why I can't let you live." He readied another energy blast, but Kasumi rushed towards his side and knocked him down. He growled.

"OK, now I'm annoyed."

He leapt at her again, his hands transformed into claws. He managed to cut her stomach, though it was only a shallow cut. nothing fatal.

"Grrr. Stand still!"

Kasumi then unleashed an energy attack...right in his face. He couldn't dodge, so he was flung back into the stove, knocking a boiling pot onto his head. He screamed in pain.

Kasumi was still on her guard. "What did you do to Ranma-kun? Who are you?"

The false Ranma stood up, and removed the pot on his head. "Don't worry, Saotome's quite safe. At least, he won't die any time soon." He grinned. "But he'll wish he would. He'll welcome the sweet release of death with open arms." He laughed.

"Where is he?"

The demon tapped his head. "In here. he is trapped in a little....dimension of my own divising. A place where he will suffer constantly, his fears and doubts made manifest."

"What are you?"

"I'm something far worse than you could possibly imagine." He smiled, a cold, cruel smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Ranma suffered in the nightmare realm.

She could see everything that Makio could see, and she was powerless to stop it. Her spirits rose when she saw how good Kasumi was. But she could clearly see that the elder girl was outmatched.

It was also good to know that there was no nightmare version of Kasumi. That meant that Ranma didn't think anything bad of her.

Shame it couldn't be said for anyone else.

She was tied in full bondage gear. In front of her stood Akane. Or, at least, a cruel doppelganger.

"You know there's no hope. They'll all die, and you'll be blamed." The apparition laughed. "You'll be sent to prison, probably get the chair or something. A just fate for a monster like you."

"I'm not a monster!" Ranma argued.

Akane looked pissed, and struck Ranma. the nightmare being was using a bonbori. Like Shampoo's.

"You know i'm right. You're as human as that guy killing my sister. You're stronger than anyone else, and you enjoy inflicting pain. You're also a freak and a pervert. Always toying with people's hearts, enjoying the attention. You make me sick." She gave a disgusted look.

Ranma was getting really bruised. She was crying. "Please, no more. Make it stop."

"I think not, Ranma." A new voice said from behind her. "It's all your fault, after all."

Ranma screamed as she was pulled towards the ground. She turned to see Ryoga beind her. He was completely naked, just as she was.

Her eyes widened in fear and horror. "No. You can't..."

"I can, and I will." Ryoga sneered. "I know you like it."

"No I don't! I'm not some slut!" Before she could protest anymore, she was gagged.

"I don't like it when you talk. It's annoying."

He took her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was commotion coming from the kitchen. Akane didn't know what Ranma was doing with her sister, but it couldn't be good. She got up from the table where she was awaiting her meal, and walked into the kitchen.

It was awful.

The room was a mess. Holes adorned the walls, as well as scorch marks. Pots, pans and other utensils were strewn everywhere. But that wasn't what shocked her the most.

'No way. It's a nightmare. she thought. 'Not even Ranma..."

Ranma stood over a beaten kasumi. Blood was coming from the girl's mouth, and ranma had just ripped her blouse, revealing her bountiful chest.

Ranma sneered. "Your sister is quite a surprise. A good fighter, and a rack that almost matches my own."

Kasumi coughed. "Don't....listen, Akane.... he's not.....Ranma..." She coughed up some blood.

"Shut up!!!" The young man yelled, and struck her in the stomach. the young woman fell unconcious. He turned to the youngest Tendo. "Your turn, bitch!"

Akane was at first scared, but then got angry. "Ranma! I didn't think...that even you....." She got into her stance. "...Could stoop so low!!!" She ran at him. She lifted a fist. And...

He dodged.

He laughed. "Akane. Akane, Akane." He tutted. "Have you forgotten who you're facing? I beat Herb, Saffron, even that chimera guy." He got right in her face, literally. "What makes you think YOU could defeat me?"

Now she was scared. This was the first time Ranma dodged her attack, at least since they're first sparring match. How could Ranma play with her so, and why....

She remembered Kasumi's words.

"he's not...Ranma..." She muttered.

The man heard. "What's the difference?"

"Ranma would've let me hit him!" She exclaimed.

he smirked. "That's right, he would, wouldn't he?" he shrugged. "Oh, well. It makes no difference anyway. Very soon I'll kill you."

"What!?"

"Not just you. Kasumi (done!), Nabiki, Genma, Soun, Nodoka, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Ryoga, the Kunos, and all those shool chums." he grinned. "I'll kill every person who has ever meant anything to Ranma Saotome!"

Akane was terrified now. This man was a lunatic. "Why?"

He looked furious now. "Why? WHY!? I'll tell you why! For over 3 millenia I was the most feared demon in the world! Those who who had heard my name fled in terror! I was on my way towards ruling this whole planet, on becoming a god! And then, some damn priestess gets in my way and seals me inside one of my own cursed springs!"

"Cursed...springs?"

He grinned, a mad look in his eyes. "Exactly! He just happens to fall in the spring I'm trapped in! he came along just as the seal was weakening! And the magic also left him vulnerable! I took my chance, and entered his body, expecting his body to fall under my control! But, his will was stronger than I expected, and I was trapped between his subconcious and his concious minds! And when I learned the truth about him, I sought only to make him suffer! I would visit him in his dreams, and enact every horror and fear he ever imagined! Every fear, doubt, self-hate, everything that would hurt him, I used to my advantage! And you all helped, making his life hell! I should thank you! Without you guys, he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to me!" He cackled.

Akane was starting to cry now. "It's...our fault!?"

"Yes!!! Yours most of all, Akane! And now, thanks to that weakling Inpachi, I'm free! Weee hee hee hee!"

Akane remembered the demon from yesterday. "You're...like that guy?"

He looked displeased. "Please. I'm nothing like that guy, except of course for our lineage."

Akane backed away from the monster. "Who are you?"

"I'm the demon king, Makio!!!"

Then he leapt towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_And so ends another chapter of my Ranma fanfic. Didja like it? Hate it? Meh? Please tell me, so I can improve._

_Well, until next time, see yas! :D_


	3. Attack

Black Waters

Part 3 Attack

(insert copyright information here)

The Tendos and the Saotome matriarchs were in hiding. Hiding from a monster with a friendly face.

When he leapt towards Akane, Genma had appeared and knocked him down, as part of the daily morning ritual. Akane took the chance and managed to get everyone away from that beast......Makio.

After she had explained everything, they had immediately gone to Dr. Tofu's. He began to take care of Kasumi, and assured everyone that she'd be fine.

Akane and Nodoka, who had some skill with the sword, went off to warn the others. So far, Sayuri, Yuka, Ranma's two friends (Akane didn't actually know them too well), the Amazon's and the Kuno's were all safe. The kuno's needed some convincing, but they eventually reached an agreement.

Now, to find Ukyo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Makio stood before her, 'communicating' with her. He had made sure to have his fill of her sexually, all while showing her the awful things he had done.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, his voice mocking.

"You bastard. How inhuman are you? First Kasumi, then Akane, and now you're just killing random people! What kind of sick, twisted, perverted animal are you?" She couldn't fight back the flood of tears. She had enough. She just wanted it to end.

"It won't. Even when you're dead I won't stop, not until I have had my vengeance."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

He turned away from her. "You will, soon enough."

She looked at the ground. "Just tell me, who's next?"

He grinned, triumphant and ecstacic. "You're best friend."

"No! Not her! You can't! I won't let you!"

His smile faded, replaced by annoyance and disgust. "You guys can continue from where you left off. She bores me."

He disappeared. And her suffering continued.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ukyo Kuonji was closing her okonomiyaki restaurant early, so she could focus on yet another futile attempt at seducing Ranma. Sometimes she wished things were simpler, like in the old days, but they weren't.

Speak of the devil, look who just went through the front door.

"Ranchan!" she exclaimed.

Ranma smiled at her. "Hey, Ucchan, come here. I have something to tell you."

"Ok, Ranchan!" she said happily. 'He's going to choose ME, I just know it!' she thought, rather deluded.

Ukyo jumped over the counter (the grill was turned off for once) and walked over to her fiancee...

And that's when Konatsu jumped in and kicked the pigtailed boy across the room. Where he came from is anyone's guess.

"Konatsu!" Ukyo cried, perplexed. "What are you--?"

"That's not the real Ranma, Ukyo-san." The cross-dressing ninja said.

Makio/Ranma got up, irritation on his face. "Okay, do I have 'homicidal imposter' written on me somewhere or something? I fucking hate it when no-one coopereates with my plans!" A dark aura flared around him, his eyes glowing red.

"Ranchan...." Ukyo murmured, fear rising.

Konatsu grabbed the stunned girl and ran away, just as Makio unleashed a powerful technique.

"Demon Lord Black Vengeance!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in the middle of Nerima (well, the Kuno's, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka, and the elder Tendo daughters were led away somewhere safe. The Kuno's had to be restrained, of course). They were ready to face the imposter, but on their terms, not his.

"I'm sorry, even if you all gang up on me, you still won't win. Besides, it's not the final act just yet."

All gathered gaped upwards in total shock. Makio was levitating over them, a smug smile on his face.

Akane pointed at him angrily. "How long were you there?"

"Not too long, but long enough."

"Why don't you just get it over with you bastard!" Akane was getting really irritated by his smug face.

He shrugged. "I will kill you. But not yet. First, I'm going to explain to you exactly WHY this is happening."

"What purpose will that serve?" Cologne asked, incredulously. (Akane can't just say everything, ne?)

Makio chuckled. "It serves no purpose, but I just have a problem with loose ends. I always make sure all involved are aware of all the details."

"Get on with it then."

He grinned. "With pleasure. for starters, I'll explain myself. A long time ago, in China, there lived a mighty race of demons. They were a proud, pure race who feared nothing and enjoyed battle. However, all other lifeforms disgusted them, and so they waged war against the most threatening species: humanity.

One day, a Japanese priestess came and battled their emperor. They were evenly matched. The priestess used the last of her strength to slay the demon. Of course, demons are very hard to kill, and so she sealed his soul inside a cursed spring the demon lord created when he was bored. She then fell in the spring from exhaustion and drowned.

That demon was me.

Some thousand years pass, and two martial artists come by the springs, not knowing the old legends about the place. One of them falls inside the spring my soul was imprisoned inside."

"Ranma." Cologne stated.

"Correct. His cursed form is actually the appearance of that of the priestess who defeated me. Anyway, my soul was also absorbed into his body, however I couldn't properly possess it. His will is too strong, ne? However, some.... aspects of my personality manage to seep through and affect his soul. The negative aspects of his being are a mixture of his father's teaching and my own personality. That's why he likes fighting so much. At first I thought that's all I could get, and never be free to continue my GLORIOUS campaign.

Then the crap starts.

The fights, the rivals, the fiancees, the misunderstandings. All this allowed me to get a stronger grip on his soul, allowing me to affect his being. That's when I started the nightmares."

"What nightmares?" Nodoka asked, nevertheless concerned for her child.

"I created this little dimension inside his mind; a place made from every ounce of doubt and loathing inside his head. This further served to weaken his hold on this body. Finally, I was fully freed when one of my lowly servants, Jinpachi, used some special water, 'Soul Liquid', to give me full control of this body.

But, of course, it wouldn't have worked in the first place if it weren't for all you guys and your petty actions weakening him."

"What are you saying?" Akane asked, fearful.

"It's all your fault this happened. Every single last one of you." he grinned, his eyes glowing slightly, and looked towards the youngest Tendo. "Especially yours, Tendo Akane. And now, allow me to explain why this is your fault and how you contributed to my rebirth.

Let's start with miss Tendo there.

Remember the first day the two of you met? You saw a shy, though beautiful young girl and immediately offered friendship. And then she beats you in a sparring match. But that's okay, she's a girl, right? Wrong. When you learned of the truth about Saotome Ranma, what was the first thing you did? You tried to crush him with a rock. A fucking rock! And then you went one to physically abuse him for any small grievance, even for the things that weren't his fault! If it were anyone else, they would be dead by now, but Ranma has a very strong and resilient body. That is the only reason he has managed to survive you this long.

One of these days, Tendo Akane, that temper of yours will get you into trouble, and nobody will save you. And most likely won't even try."

"But.... I only did those things because he deserved it" Akane said through tears and rage. "Because he...he.."

"Because he loved you." Makio interrupted with a smirk.

Akane looked up at him, disbelieving.

Makio continued. "Of course, at first, he just wanted your friendship. That's why he LET you hit him; because he felt you actually needed it. Like it was therepeudic. He only taunted you when he was feeling bitter about his lot in life, and nobody doing a single damn thing about it! He acted cheerful and cocky, but beneath it all, he was miserable and scared. And you were a major source of that pain, Tendo-san." He smiled. "In fact, it is my belief that you would have made a good demon."

That did it. Akane fell to the ground, and wept, not out of sadness.......but of shame.

Ryoga had somehow gotten lost and found his way in the middle of this procession. He saw Ranma levitating, and a crying Akane. Which means....

"RANMA!!! How dare you make Akane cry!" He leapt up towards his foe, ready to strike. "Prepare to --"

He was stopped by Makio breaking his arm and then throwing him to the ground.

"Heh. I see the lost pig is here. You're next, Hibiki. Ranma always saw you as his friend, you know? A very annoying friend with no emotional control and the logic processes of a Kuno, but a friend nontheless. Even while you were trying to kill him; took advantage of his kindness by hiding your secrets; blackmailing him; even after that Koi Rod incident, he still regarded you as a friend. Personally, I don't see the bother. A worthless coward like you who blames others for his own mistakes would've been killed off by now, due to the fact that you would've been a liability." He hovered down and lifted the lost boy up, so he was staring him in the face. "In fact, he loved you so much, that he held back a bit when he was fighting you. Just a bit, but all the same, that means something. He only holds back when fighting someone he cares deeply for." He threw Ryoga into the distance.

"RYOGA!" Akane and Ukyo screamed.

He glared at them. "I'm not done yet. But, is this taking too long, so I'll be quick. The fiancees: Ranma doesn't love you. At best, he sees you as friends. Though that seems to be cracking, since you see him as a trophy, a prize to be won rather than a person. You claim you love him, but that is a lie: if you loved him, you wouldn't force, trick or bewitch him into loving you; instead you would wait, see and accept his decision. Now, he is afraid you.

To the fathers: Soun, you are pathetic. You lack a backbone, and only attack when your opponent is substantially weaker than yourself. You and Genma share an underhanded sneakiness that blemishes your so called honour. The only redeeming trait is your devotion to your daughters and your dead wife. However, your parenting is atrocious. You have allowed Nabiki to be a criminal more feared than the yakuza; Kasumi is nothing more than an unappriciated maid; and Akane is a potential murderer. You are a failure as both a martial artist, and as a father.

Genma, you treat your son as trade goods, selling him off to someone to get what you want, and stealing him back, like a coin on a string. You then berate him and belitlle him, taunting his manliness; because then you can hide your own shame and cowardice. You are a disgrace to life.

Nodoka, your own son is terrified of you. After all, the idea of ones own mother willing to take their child's life is simply cruel and horrifying. And it's not even for a good reason. My mother tried to kill me you know, said I was a blemish on her reputation; she was a princess who was raped by a demon. She gave birth to me, only to tell me I'm worthless. Then, she tried to starngle me when I was only six years old. I broke her neck. Then, I found my father and killed him, so I could become the Demon Emporer. Do you want your son to wake up and have to defend himself in such a manner as I? We both know the answer to that.

To the rivals, I have only this to say: get a life. You blame Ranma for all your problems, never accepting the slightest posibility that the problem may lie with yourselves. And one day, you'll be alone and will be forced to face reality, and you will find it is not what you believed it to be.

And finally, to his so called friends, and since they're not here you can pass this along: You are liars. You call yourselves friends, but not once have you acted as such. Like everyone else, you have always assumed matters to be going one way, never realising that there might be more to things than what you believe. And not once have you ever, as true friends should, asked him whether he is okay or how he feels about things. Not once have you done anything more than bet on his fights and pester him about whether or not he has 'done it'. The answer is, of course, he hasn't. He knows nothing about the fairer sex other than what he has gleaned from his curse. He is a virgin, and a naive one at that. He didn't even know what intercourse was, that is until I gave him the are unworthy of his friendship, because you are simply parasites.

And now that you understand why exactly this you fault, I can kill you. Oh, you may doubt the authenticity of my words, but sooner or later you will see for yourselves the unquestionable truth. That is, of course, if you manage to live beyond this day, which I very highly doubt.

Oh, and by the way: Ryoga is the pet pig, P-chan."

And with doubt said and done, and Akane looking dumstruck, Makio's aura flared up for all to see; a horrid mixture of green, red and black, mostly black.

He outstreched his arm, ready to launch his powerful technique

"Demon Lord.....!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ranma was finally left to be alone. She hadn't stopped crying once. She was ready for it to end, for her wretched existance to finally be laid to rest, when she sensed a horrible ki. She recognized this ki all too well: it's owner had used on her far too many times. And she knew in an instant what was happening since he cut of the images of his attack.

'No.' she thought. 'I won't let you do this. Not to Akane. Not to anyone.'

She called upone her desperation, her fear, and most of all, her depression, and fired it all at once.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's that done. Hate to end on such a cliffhanger, but it was too good to resist. You will find out what happens next chapter. Don't worry, I will continue this, but it may take some time. I am incrediably lazy after all :P._

_A note on the Demon Lord Black Vengeance technique: This is a demon only technique that only Makio has managed to master. Like Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan and Ranma's Moko Takabisha, it is powered by an emotion, namely hate. But, unlike those two techniques, the Demon Lord Black Vengeance not only takes power from the user, but from all lifeforms feeling or exhibiting hatred in any form. This potentially means that this one technique could be feasibly stronger than all others seen already. However, it is not as effective at the moment due to makio's weakened state, on account of being sealed inside a human vessel and having his influence quashed down. But now things are changing._

_Hope you have enjoyed this and look forward to future installments._


	4. Waiting

Black Waters

Part 4: Waiting

(Insert copyright information here)

Akane sat over the hospital bed, still reeling from recent developments. She still couldn't believe that they still alive, and it was all thanks to the person in the bed. The one person she wouldn't have believed would ever care about her at all. Ranma.

---------------------------------------------------

**A few Hours Earlier**

Makio was hovering over the group of martial artists. His aura was growing ever larger, converging into his right arm. He outstreached his arm, pointing it towards the group, who were to stunned or distracted to move. Or maybe it was because he had subtly used his power to freeze them since he started talking. He grinned, his eyes glowing red with glee. Soon, he would have his revenge on the Saotome clan. He grinned wider. Very soon.

Akane could only watch as he prepared to fre his ki. She couldn't move, not like she wanted to. It's what she deserved. Makio's words forced her to see the truth. Not just about Ranma, but about herself as well. And she didn't like what she saw.

She had a temper problem, she knew that. But never before had she realise how much of a threat it was to herself and others. Now she could see how much of a monster she was, always preferring to beat her problems with fists and whatever she could grab, never thinking about the consequences, never realising she was hurting people. She was a bully, a thug.

And she now saw how much Ranma cared about her. Always letting her vent her frustrations on him rather than on someone weaker and more vulnerable. Always making sure she was alright, protecting from things that were way over her head. He even saved her from death itself, she now realised. And nowit was so obvious how he felt about her, if he didn't know it himself at the time.

She didn't deserve his love. Not a violent bully like herself.

"Demon Lord --"

Everyone stared in shock. As he was preparing to fire his ki, Makio's body - from the right shoulder to his left hip - exploded. The rest of makio's body hovered in the air, and directly below him lay an unconcious Ranma in female form.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, and ran to the redhead's prone body.

"Interesting." Makio muttered to himself, seemingly unfazed by the destruction of most of his body. "It would appear that she was willing to protect you all, after all I have revealed. She truly is a masochist."

Akane was cradling Ranma's unconcious form in her arms. She looked up at the levitating demon above her head, hate filled her eyes. "Leave." she hissed, unable to say anything more from the emotions raging inside her.

Makio chuckled. "But of course, I'm in no shape to kill anyone at the moment, and I dare say I have done some damage already." he narrowed his eyes, which were now completely red and unchanging, "But don't think I'm finished with any of you. Oh, and before I forget...."

Nodoka gasped as the Saotome family blade, which had been unsheafed for the battle, flew from hands and into Makio's sole remaining one.

"I'll have what your clan STOLE from me." Makio said, with no humour in his voice. Then he grinned. "I'll be seein' ya." And with that, he vanished.

---------------------------------

They soon brought Ranma to the hospital, Ryoga and Kasumi was also comitted due to injuries sustained in battle with Makio. Fortunatley, everyone else managed to escape anything beyond a bruise, cut or scrape. Akane was in daze, her only thought being to insure that Ranma was safe. She hoped desperately that Ranma wasn't going to die.

-----------------------------------

Elsewhere, deep in the mountains of China, Makio floated in a spring. This spring revitalised physical and spiritual power, and healed any wounds. It was known as the Phoenix Spring, and was used to create Soul Liquid, which the demon race used for various purposes.

Standing over the demon lord was his trusted lieutenant and advisor, Tsunami, a demon who was master over all Liquids, especially water. In fact, his own body was made entirely of water concentrated around his soul.

"These were unexpected events, my lord." Tsunami said, without emotion.

Makio frowned. "Indeed, my friend. Well, at least they know now. And at least I got my sword back."

"Indeed, my lord."

"Tsunami, I'm not done yet. I won't rest until I uterly destroy Saotome."

"Of course, Lord Makio. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"That's why I want you to send Nachtmaren."

"At once, my lord."

-----------------------------------------

Cologne was worried. it had been years since the Dreaded One had last appeared. Centuries even. And now she knew why. And he had specically targeted soni-in-law and his loved ones. This was not good. Even the Musk and the Phoenix feared the demon tribe.

And so now, she was preparing for battle. and she knew how the Demon Lord would strike next, especially considering son-in-law's vulnerable state at the moment.

She had found what she required, and set off to the hospital where son-in-law, Shampoo and the other's were. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

------------------------------------------

Shampoo was not pleased. The stupid healers of this sterile building had forbidden anyone else from entering her Airen's room. Apparently, her Airen was not in a fit state to have to many visitors. It seemed the healers were worried about the rooms she and spatula-girl carried. Mousse didn't really bother them since he hid his weapons, and thus they didn't realise he was anything more than a strange man in glasses.

Beside her stood an equally agitated Ukyo. She could probably guess what she was thinking, since she was thinking it herself.

'why does she get to be with him?'

Of course, they both knew the answer to that. She had simply refused to let the redhead go, and any attempts to seperate them resulted in pain and broken bones. So, it was decided that it would be best for all if the short-haired tomboy stayed with the smaller girl until she was adequetely rested.

Shampoo was also concerned about the imposter's words. She didn't want to believe them, but they did explain certain actions on her Airen's part...

And then there was Ukyo....

-------------------------------------------------

**Minutes after Makio's attack on Ucchan's**

(Retcon!)

Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne were busy running the Neko Hanten. At least, they would be if they had any customers. As it was, the two Joketsuzoku women were plotting another scheme to trick Ranma into marrying Shampoo. Mousse was standing around yelling about how wrong a match for Shampoo the pig-tailed martial artist was.

They were interrupted when the restaurant's entrance was blown away.

They truned to the commotion and stared wide-eyed at a levitating Ranma. He had look on his face that was totally un-ranmalike.

"Ranma, you cur! How do you try to impress Shampoo with that new technique of yours!" Mousse cried, and launched himself at the levitating imposter.

Makio caught the glasses wearing duck-boy and threw him into the wall.

"Idiots like you are not worth my time. But since you know Saotome, I have no choice but to kill you." Makio smiled. "And I do so dislike you Amazons anyway."

Before he could any more, something cut him on the cheek. The wound promptly healed itself, but it was enough to distract the villain. behind him stood a rather irate looking Ukyo.

Makio frowned. "What do you want, crossdresser?"

"Shut up!" the okonomiyaki chef spat. "Don't talk to me like that, with his voice! How'd you do it!? How'd you make yourself look like him!?"

Shampoo was too confused by things to think about the situation clearly. "What spatula-girl talk about?"

"This bastard isn't Ranma! He only looks like him! Apparently, he's some jerk named Makio!"

"What!?" Cologne exclaimed, a look of dread at hearing the name.

Shampoo looked sceptical. "That....too too stupid. Spatula-girl confused."

Makio grinned. "Oh she's quite right. I have taken over this body so I can kill all Saotome Ranma held dear." He turned to the young amazon. "Let's start with you, Amazon."

"Shampoo, run!" Cologne screamed.

"Miniature Demon Lord Black Vengaence!" Makio cried before Shampoo could do anything, firing a small spear of black ki towards the girl.

But Ukyo jumped in its way, getting hit in the side.

"Stupid bitch." makio said, dismissively. He readied another attack.

But before he could launch it, Cologne grabbed a piece of paper and threw it at him. It flew like a shuriken, and as soon as it hit him, his skin started to burn.

He screamed. "You bitch! I'll get you for that!" he then vanished.

"What...was that?" Ukyo asked, dizzy from loss of blood.

"A banishment spell." Cologne explained. "It should keep him away for a while, but I believe that shouldn't stay here. I'll wake up Part-time. Shampoo, you bandage up Kuonji-san." She began to move towards Mousse, then turned back to Ukyo. "Thank you, Kuonji-san. I don't know what would've done if he had harmed Shampoo in any way." She then walked away.

Shampoo left to get some bandages. When she came back, she removed Ukyo's top. Thankfully, Ukyo's chest was covered in their bindings, so nothing too embarrassing would happen. Shampoo then began to treat the wound. There was quite a bit of blood.

"Why you help Shampoo?" The lavender-haired Amazon asked.

Ukyo smiled. "We may be rivals, but we both know that Ranma cares about us in some way. He wouldn't have forgiven me if I let something happen to you."

"Ah."

"Besides, I probably wouldn't have forgiven myself." the chef added with a downcast look.

Shampoo was puzzled by this, but didn't ask any further. She just continued bandaging up the chef's wound.

-----------------------------------------

Shampoo was still trying to figure out her rival's words and actions. Surely she wouldn't hane gone so far to protect her, even for Ranma's sake. And what was with that look?

Shampoo was broken out of her reverie by a ancient shout. She looked up to see her great-grandmother running through the halls.

"Shampoo! I must see son-in-law! It's urgent!"

Ukyo looked at the crone grumpily. "We're not allowed to go in, Old Ghoul."

"But we must! It's a matter of life and death! If I don't treat him soon, Ranma will die!

---------------------------------------------

_And so ends another doozy of a chapter. I hope you like this, cause I'll continue this til the end! So please keep reading! And please comment on it! I'd like to know what you all think!_

_Until next time!_


	5. Dreaming

Black Waters

Part 5: Dreaming

Ranma was surrounded by darkness. No, that wasn't the right word. She was surrounded by an abyss. There was no up, no down, no people, no light. Only an unending blackness that burned through her eyes and into her soul.

"**Pervert.**"

'Oh, no." the read-head thought.

She turned, and saw a truly terrifying Tendo Akane clad in full dominatrix gear.

"**Did you think you could get away so easily, Freak!?**"

Ranma flinched as the twisted vision before cracked her whip. She had hoped she had escaped from that place. It looked like she was wrong.

------------------------------------

Akane could only watch as Ranma cried in her sleep. She thought she heard the red-haired girl mutter something unintelligible. She desperately wished that there was something she could do.

Just then, the door to the room fell to the ground as Cologne knocked it off its hinges with her staff. She stood there, assesing the situation.

"I see that he has already struck." the wizened Amazon muttered.

She walked up to the bed and brought out some incense that was in a bag she was carrying. It looked to be filled with various mystical looking items.

"W-what's going on?" Akane asked, unsure of the old crone's actions.

the old ghoul looked at the youngest Tendo sadly. "It's Makio."

Akane understood immediately. Anger flared in her eyes, her ki rising. "What's he done?"

Cologne turned back to the unconcious form of Ranma. "First, you must understand something. The demon tribe are a vast and varied lot. As there those which rely purly on strength, there are ones that utulize more....subtle arts. You cannot see it, but son-in-law's ki has taken on the apearance of one who is possessed. I fear that Makio has summoned one his tribe to attack son-in-law at his most vulnerable." She turned back to Akane. "If something is not done, he'll be dead within the hour."

Everyone gasped. Cologne turned to see that everyone had heard what she had said. Of course, that's mostly because there wasn't a door bloocking the entrance anymore. She sighed.

"Unfortunately, much as I loathe to admit it, only one person can help him." She again turned to Akane. "Will you do it, Tendo-san? Will you help your fiancee?"

Shampoo and Ukyo both started to object, but Cologne interrupted them. "Makio is many things, but a liar is not one of them. Whatever he has said in the past was the complete and unfiltered truth. And only someone that son-in-law has allowed into his heart can save him."

Akane nodded, determination now shining in her eyes. "Okay then. Just tell me what to do."

Cologne started setting up the incense, explaining. "This incense allows two people to share their dreams. It will only work for those who truly care about each other. It won't work if the feelings only go one way. But, even if you do agree, it may not work. It's a long shot at best."

Akane shook her head. "I don't care. I've caused him enough pain. At least now I can do something worthwhile for him."

Cologne had finished. She works fast. "Very good, then. I'll close the door. It should only take a few minutes for the incense to work." She left, making Shampoo replace the door.

Akane sighed, and waited. She looked at the young martial artist before her. She looked so miserable and frightened.

---------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Akane found herself surounded by darkness. But it seemed different. Thicker, somehow. Like a choking smog. She then heard voices.

"Please, no more."

"**Shut up, pervert. Don't act like you don't enjoy it. You get off on pain, you masochist.**"

Akane ran forward and saw two figures. One was a familar red-head dressed only in skimpy rags. Scars were visible on her skin. The other was something more terrible than anything she had seen before.

It was herself, dressed in latex and leather, wielding a whip. She smiling crueling. She laughed as she struck Ranma once again.

Akane couldn't hold back. She felt her anger rise, as she thought about all she had done to Ranma. All the petty arguing, all the fights, all the misunderstandings. She was not going to be that person anymore, and she won't let anyone hurt her fiancee anymore. Not even herself.

Ranma closed her eyes, expecting to be hit again. When the whip didn't come, she opened her eyes, and saw something truly bizarre.

The nightmare Akane was lying on the ground, unconcious. A second Akane stood over her, a look of triumph on her face. She was holding mallet. The blunt instument disappeared as the slightly taller girl leant down towards Ranma, hand outstretched.

"Come on, get up." She said, with a smile. "You're safe now."

Ranma's first instinct was to run away. After all, two Akane's was bad enough. But that smile didn't seem cruel, or those eyes hatful. So, the red-head took the hand and was lifted up into an embrace. She was surprised to find Akane crying.

"I'm sorry." The tomboy said. "I'll never hurt you again. And I will make sure no-one else does either.

Ranma just stood there shocked. She didn't know what was going on. But she knew that this was her Akane, the one she knew in the real world, not some fake or dream. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

They broke out of their embrace when a manic cackling was heard. The body of the nightmare Akane was turning into a haze of smoke, and then reforming into the body of a thin figure. His whole body was black save for a featurless white mask. His hands were metal gauntlets, his feet scythes.

"Who are you!?" Akane demanded.

The figure cackled. "I'm Nachtmare, and I am but a humble servant of our lord Makio. He has ordered me to kill this whelp using my trademark skils. I normally kill by turning ones own fears and doubts against them, but you leave me no choice but to resort to fisticuffs. Prepare youselves!" He said mockingly.

He flew past them, spinning like a frisbee. The two girls seperated, but not before getting a cut each on the cheek.

Akane summoned her mallet, and Ranma got into a battle stance.

Nachtmare cackled some more. "Do you really think you can win? Even if you do escape from here, we all know that things will return to normal. I don't have to do anything, really, seeing as that macho chick will kill you sooner or later!"

Ranma faltered. She wanted to believe in Akane, but she knew that what the demon said was true. She would only have to put her foot in her mouth again, and then Akane would get so mad that she'd really hurt Ranma. Or even kill her. Ranma wasn't sure if she wanted to see that happen.

Akane wasn't so easy to torment. "Shut up! I made a promise! And I will keep it!"

"LIAR!"

Nachtmare launched himself towards Ranma, who was too stunned to move. In a second it would be over.

But Ranma didn't die. Akane had jumped between the two, blocking the razor sharp demon with her mallet, which had suddenly become stronger than steel. The dream demon fell to the ground, his gauntlet and scythe boots shattered.

"H-how!?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Akane stood before him, determination flaring stronger than the sun in her eyes. She held up her mallet. "This hammer is the symbol of my promise. I will NEVER hurt Ranma EVER again, and I will protect him from ANYONE who would DARE try to hurt her, even if it's me, or a demon, or Kami-sama himself! And that includes you, jerk!" She jumped at the demon, her mallet raised.

The demon was unable to move. The youngest Tendo's will had shifted the control of the dreamrealm from the demon to her. He could only stare as the dreaded hammer came closer to his face.

He screamed as he was crushed into nothing, his body bursting into smoke and then fading.

Ranma looked at Akane, unsure what to think. On the one hand, the girl had save her from an evil demon. On the other, she killed a living creature, and Ranma hated to take a life, no matter what.

Akane turned to the red-head, seeing her fearful look. The tomboy knew exactly what was wrong. Her mallet vanished, and she spread her arms.

"I'm sorry, but it was either him or us. And I'll be damned if I allow him to hurt you again. But that it's it. That's the last life I'll take. But I'll understand if I'm too tainted for you." She paused. "Just know this.... I love you, Saotome Ranma."

Ranma wasn't sure what to do. She was scared that was some trick, but she wanted it so much to be real. She wanted this moment, she wanted Akane to tell her something like that for a while now. And it had been so long since anyone had said that they loved her. And in that instant, she knew what her decision was.

Akane gasped as the red-head ran into her arms, then smiled in happiness. Then Ranma gasped when the tomboy kissed her on the lips, then she lent into it, returning the kiss with passion.

Around them, the nightmare shattered.

--------------------------------------

Makio cried. Tears were streaming down his face, and his heart ached. Tsunami dove into the spring and held his emporer in a comforting embrace.

"That bitch!" Makio hiss through clenched teeth, the pain still strong. "She had no right, NO RIGHT DAMMIT to kill one of my own like that!"

"It's okay, my lord." Tsunami said, soothingly. "Her and the rest of their ilk will die for their trespasses on our kind. I have already made arrangements to dispose of them. But don't worry, they'll be sure to leave her and the Saotome child for your own hands."

Makio smiled. "Good. Speaking of Saotome, I do so hope he enjoys my lovely parting gift."

Tsunami was intrigued. "Oh? Did you do something to him, my lord?"

Makio chuckled. "Oh, no, it's something he did to himself. It's a fitting punishment for the Man Amongst Men."

The two demons laughed in amusement.

-----------------------------------------------

_Finally! You know, originally this was going to be a Ranma/Ryoga fic, but then I decided to make it a Ranma/Akane one instead, since I wanted this to be as close to canon as possible. Also, I like that pairing._

_Can you guess what Makio's surprise is? I left plenty of clues._

_Until next time, and please comment or review!_


	6. True Vengaence

Black Waters

Part 6: True Vengaence

Ranma had just gotten back from the hospital. Seeing as the injuries she had gotten from the nightmare world were not too severe, and that she was concious, she was allowed to leave. Of course, the glares and aura's of several pissed looking martial artists helped too.

She would have gone to her family home like her mom and pop, but she was more comfortable at the Tendo home than anywhere else, probably due to her long stay at the place compared to her past travels with her father. Right now, she wanted a nice hot bath and become her old, normal self again.

Unfortunately, Makio had tortured her for so long using her male form as a proxy, that she no longer felt comfortable seeing her own male face. Of course, she still wanted to be a whole man, but, every time he looked in a mirror, he saw not Ranma Saotome, Man Amongst Men; but rather Makio, Demon Emporer. She was worried how this might affect her in the long run, especially after coming to terms with her feelings for Akane.

She sighed. These thoughts were too distracting. She cleaned herself with cold water, and then, after a moment's hesitation, she stepped into the furo.

---------------------------------

Akane was in her room, still brooding on recent events, when she heard the scream.

Ranma's scream.

She ran out, heading towards the furo. Her sisters and her father were also heading that way. When she got to the furo, what she saw made her gasp.

There was a Ranma, in female form, crying. She was sitting in steaming hot water.

'No, not again....'

-------------------------------------

Somewhere in the mountains of China, demon lord Makio laughed with malice and glee.

-------------------------------------

In the oceans, there was a ship. It wasn't the most finely crafted vessel, or the sturdiest, but it got it's job done. Usually of the less than legal variety.

Right now, it's cargo were three passengers, who hid their faces behind cloaks. The crew members knew not to bother them, for they knew a pack of killers when they saw them. And nobody felt like dying today.

The largest one, both in width and height, was the most threatening. Not only was he physically imposing, but he also carried a large object wrapped in cloth that no man should be able to carry. The next one was of medium height. He moved so fast that some believed that he simply moved from one location to another, without doing any walking in between. The shortest one wasn't as threatening, but he had a way of speaking that was.....disturbing. out of the three, he was the one the crew were most wary of.

After all, it is often said that the least intimidating could be the one you should keep a close eye on.

The three weren't even bothered by the torrential rain that they were now experiencing.

And so, the ship sailed on, with nary a soul doing more than their assigned tasks. And the three just stood, unmoving, awaiting the time when they could complete their mission.

---------------------------------

After Ranma was removed from the furo, since she was still to far in shock to do anything herself, it was concluded that they needed more information. And seeing as Doctor Tofu was out of town, and had been for some time, they came to the only person who could possibly understand what had happened.

That's why Akane and Ranma had decided to go to Cologne. Kasumi was busy calming down Tendo-san, who was busy crying about how "the schools will never be joined". Nabiki had disappeared, apparently more worried about her business practices than Ranma's condition. Genma and Nodoka were yet to be informed. So, that left the fledgling couple to go on their own.

Shampoo, although initially happy that her "airen" had come to see her, was asked by Cologne to make a delivery to a distant part of town. Mousse was too badly injured to even work, and so he was lying in his room, healing. Cologne had used a paralysing pressure point on him, since he was being "difficult".

The ancient woman hmmed.

"So what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, what did that bastard do ta me, Old Ghoul?" Ranma demanded, irritable due to her current state.

Cologne looked at the two of them seriously. "Ranma, due you know how you escaped Makio?"

The red-head looked sheepish. "Uhhh, not really."

"You unleashed an aura so powerful it not only physically damaged Makio, but also seperated the two of you." The old woman paused. "But that's not all. Before, you were two souls sharing one body, one soul more dominant than the other. At the time of the seperation, you were two souls with equal dominance. Tell me, when you were trapped in the nightmare world by Makio, what form were you in?"

Ranma paled. "I was..... a girl."

Cologne closed her eyes. "That explains it. The soul liquid gave Makio complete dominance over your male form. But at the same time, he gave you your female form. And so, you were two souls with seperate bodies, merged together through the curse. When you unleashed your aura, that effectively cured the two of you. And so, Makio gained solely your male form, while you were given the female one."

"Is - is there any way to reverse it?" Ranma asked, not daring to hope.

"Possibly, but only so long as Makio lives. The very intant he dies, your male form will be lost to you. And I doubt he'd be willing to help you."

"So, it's hopeless." The red-head hung her head in defeat.

"I am sorry I couldn't give you better news. But, there is no changing what has happened. You are effectively stuck like this, unless there is something we have overlooked, which I highly doubt."

Ranma looked ashen. All she worked towards, all she had lived for, was now gone. Taken away by a monster who bore a grudge towards her. And she didn't even understand why! Her blood was boiling, her temper rising.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! I won't let him get away with this!"

Akane looked at the.....girl she loved. And she realised that she did love the the read-haired martial artist, even as a girl. She clasped the other girl's hand. When Ranma looked at her, Akane smiled.

"It's okay. I don't care if you stuck like this. I still love you." the tomboy said, with the utmost seriousness.

Ranma collapsed into Akane's embrace, crying. She was so sad, yet she wasn't happier. Her fiancee had accepted her, had told her she was loved still. That was all that mattered.

Cologne looked at the exchange with happiness, but with a tinge of bitterness. She had come to respect the boy, and had hoped that he would eventually fall for her grandaughter and join the tribe. His curse would've been most handy with dealing with the others. Oh well, it looked like that was a pipe dream that would go unfulfilled. She sighed.

"Much as I am happy for you two, and I am believe me, there are other matters to attend. I doubt that Makio's done with you, Ranma, even with this indirect piece of vengaence. He will still try to destroy you."

Ranma looked at the old crone, looking serious. "I know that. So, should I train?"

"I believe so, but not in your usual style. Makio is a master with blade, and I have noticed that your mother is not without some skill in that area. I suggest you learn how to properly and skillfully wield a sword if you wish to stand up to that demon."

Ranma turned to Akane, unsure of what she should do. The shorthaired girl gave her fierce, determined look. Ranma returned the look, and turned back to Cologne.

"Fine then, but I want you to train Akane as well. After all, he's going to try and hurt those I love. I want to make sure she is safe. And you have more knowledge and skill than I do."

Akane looked at her fiancee, shocked. Ranma didn't realise, but asking that not only confirmed her standing with the red-head, but showed that she had aknowledged her as an equal. This was something Akane had wanted for a long time.

Cologne nodded. "Agreed. But you should train her as well. You are not without some skill, Saotome."

Ranma smirked. "Oh yeah. I can definately do that."

It was too much. Akane fainted, a smile on her face. Ranma was already freaking out.

-------------------------------------

The three had finally arrived at nerima. They were waiting patiently for their contact. Lord Tsunami said they would be here by now.

"Kept you waiting?"

The three turned. Behind them stood a young, teenaged girl, wearing jeans and a black top. She had her brown hair styled in a page boy cut.

"Hello, there." Tendo Nabiki greeted. "So, you are the guys Makio sent to kill Saotome." The moneylender smiled, wickedly. "Follow me. I'll show you your first target."

As she walked off, the three followed. Their master would be pleased.

--------------------------------

_Le gasp! What's all this then? All will be revealed next time._

_I would like to thank those who have reviewed my work thus far. Thanks for the support! I hope you continue to offer comments and advice til the end (Whenever that is)._

_I would like to apologise for the lack of action for this chapter. This chapter only exist for exposition and to also set up the next big bad Ranma and the gang will fight._

_Hope you have enjoyed it, and as always, please let me know what you thought of it!_


	7. Betrayal

Black Waters

Part 7: Betrayal

The streets were crowded, filled with gossping schoolgirls, hormone driven teenage boys, salraymen and OL's and other people of general humanity. The three were very annoyed by it.

Like all the demons, the three looked down on humanity as inferior creatures that have no right to call themselves the "rulers of earth". that owner belonged to their own kind.

And soon, the three had had enough.

Nabiki turned back, and saw the carnage. All the people in the street lay dead. Some bodies were torn apart, some were riddled with shuriken, and some appeared to have been shot several times.

Nabiki grinned. It looked as if these guys would get things done, and she was a step closer to her own goals. She chuckled to herself. Soon, everything that had held her back would be long gone.

Including her meddlesome humanity.

------------------------------------

**A Few Days Ago, After Makio's Attack**

Nabiki had managed to seperate herself from the group, under the pretense of finding anyone else who might have been attacked.

The fools. They still thought that her scams and schemes were for the household.

Nabiki knew the way the world worked. Her greed was simply one manifestation of that understanding. Money was more than a commodity for her, it was a symbol. A symbol of power. The more money one had, the more power they had. Power to get whatever, and whover, they wanted. Power to do anything they desired. Powewr to control.

But what she truly craved was a more substantial, more real power.

Like the sort that Ranma possessed. Or whoever he was now.

"Looking for me?"

She turned, not surprised to see "Makio" stand before her. He was smirking.

"What can I do for you, Ranma-kun?" She asked, adding the last part sarcastically.

"We both know I'm not Saotome. And anyway, it's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. You see, I've watched you Tendo Nabiki. I have seen within you a kindred spirit. One who would benefit greatly from my.....patronage."

Nabiki smiled, intrigued. "Go on."

"You want power. Not the sort a human can gain from regular means, but real power. The power to take a human life with your own two hands. The power to take command of your own destiny. The power to command an entire race!"

"And you are offering me this power." It was a statement.

"Yes! All I ask in return is your obedience."

"What do you want of me?"

"Help in destroying Saotome. Should I fail, I want you to ensure that Saotome and his ilk know suffering. And in return, I shall give you the means to become one of my kind."

There was a short silence.

"Where do I sign up?" Nabiki asked, smirking

And so began a beautiful, wicked partnership. A regular Faustian pact, if you will.

-----------------------------------

She was still grinning. Oh, she looked forward to power she would possess. Oh yes. And no one would stand in her way. Not even her own flesh and blood.

---------------------------------

Ukyo had closed her restaurant for the day, but had allowed her current patrons to remain. It was a special occasion.

She was confused. When Ranma had declared her love for Akane, the chef thought that it would have devastated her. But, it did more than leave her a little disappointed. Maybe it was because her heart had already given up. After all, even when she was after her Ranchan, she had her eyes on another.

When she first realised who else had captured her heart, she was confused, and quite frankly scared. This person, who she had never thought she'd feel anything but a grudging respect , had suddenly become as important to her as her Ranchan.

And now, knowing that Ranma could never be hers, she had decided to just go with and follow her heart to her new love. She wouldn't give that....demon the satisfaction of being right.

That's why she had set up this get together to celebrate. It was only a small party, consisting of herself, Konatsu, Ranchan, Akane and the Amazons, who had invited themselves. Hirshi, Daisuke, Sayuri and Yuka had also come.

She didn't want the parents to be around, they'd only get in the way. Besides, they were too busy celebrating themselves (meaning getting good and drunk). Kasumi had declined her invitation, and nabiki was still off somewhere doing some shady deal. Ryoga had gotten lost, and the Kuno's were still restrained (thank god!).

So it wasn't too much of a grand party, but it was a start.

Ranma was enjoying some okonomiyaki with Hiroshi and Daisuke, explaining the details of their recent adventure. Sayuri and Yuka were pestering Akane about "being perverted". The Amazons were staying out off the way, Shampoo looking most upset.

Ukyo wanted to comfort the poor girl. Ukyo had only ever confided her feelings for the lander-haired bimbo to Konatsu, who, while saddened, was understanding and even supportive. But, she knew she could never have her. Their rivalry was too ingrained to allow the young warrior to even consider liking a messed, cross-dressing tomboy like herself.

It was all so confusing and heart-wrenching.

Ukyo decided to distract herself with her cooking. It only served to make her think about her feelings more.

The party was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell, signalling a new customer.

"I'm sorry we're closed." Ukyo said, before noticing the patrons.

It was Nabiki, and behind her stood three strange people in cloaks. The biggest one was carrying a large bundle wrapped in cloth, possibly a weapon.

The middle Tendo smirked. "Sorry to interrupt the party, but we have certain issues to resolve here. And sadly, they can only be resolved once you're all dead." She grinned, as the big unwrapped his bundle, unveiling a huge sword, which seemed to have several faces engraved on it.

Ranma, Akane, Konatsu, Shampoo and even Cologne were in their ready positions. The non-combatants ran to a corner to hide, while Ukyo stood frozen.

"What's this all about, Nabiki?" Akane asked her sibling.

Nabiki inclined her head upwards, smiling mockingly. "Why, it's about power, dear sister. I always get rid of things that stand in the way of my acquiring power. That's why dear mother had to go away."

Akane was shocked. "What!?"

Nabiki grinned wickedly. "She found out about my plans, my ambitions, and foolishly tried to reason with me, thinking me nothing more than a child. She was wrong. They told you she died of sickness. They were wrong. She died of me." She said this huskily, almost in a whisper.

Akane couldn't believe it. Sister had just admitted to....it had to be a lie!

Nabiki frowned. "You fool. I'm the Ice Queen for a reason, you know. I have no love in my heart. Not for mother, not for daddy, and certainly not for you." She vanished.

She reappeared behind Akane, her hand on the younger girl's neck. "I could kill you right now, but what be the point? Besides, that's what they're here for." She inclined her head to the three cloaked beings, who were removing the things that hid their identities.

Everyone gasped, save for Ranma, who had immediately suspected what they were.

They were demons. The biggest one was covered in armour, the faceplate covering his features unadorned, not even with eye holes. The second tallest was dressed like a ninja, and had long gangly arms and legs. His long face had no nose, only four red eyes and a fanged mouth. His skin was green. The third.....looked like a robotic caricature of a typical chinese nobleman as presented in popular media. The android's face was very simplistic with only two white, pupil-less eyes and a mouth much like a ventriloquist's dummy's.

"I am Behemoth." The armoured one stated.

"I am Jigoku." The ninja replied.

"I. AM. MEKIO." The robot informed, seemingly using different sound clips from various people.

"They were sent by Makio to kill those closest to Saotome, seeing as Makio is unable to." Nabiki explained. "Don't worry, Ranma, they won't touch you. You're being saved for the demon lord himself." She grinned, vanishing again.

Ranma attacked her just as she rappeared behind the red-head. "Why?"

Nabiki smirked, amused. "I'm impressed. Few have managed to track my movements, and you ahve managed to go so far as block my attack. Very well, I'll tell you. I want power, and Makio's going to give it to me in return for my cooperation. It's as simple as that." Grabbed Ranma's arm with one hand, and threw the girl to the ground. She turned to the three demons. "Well, hurry up and do something you lazy idiots."

Behemoth brought down his sword, demolishing Ukyo's counter. The cross-dressing chef was brought out of harm's way by Shampoo. Ukyo looked at the lavender-haired Amazon.

"Why -?" She began.

"Shampoo return favour. Ranma no airen, Shampoo want Ranma friend. Ranma no want Shampoo friend if no help Spatula girl."

Ukyo smiled. "Thanks. And call me Ucchan."

Shampoo looked at the chef, surprised. Before more could be said, a shuriken sliced through her shoulder. She winced, then she and Ukyo glared at the ninja Jigoku.

"You would well to pay attention to your surroundings rather than your heart. Otherwise, I'll rip it out of the both of you." He then dived into shadows, literally merging into them.

"Great. More demon tricks." Ukyo said, masking her fear.

"Shampoo kill enemy." The Amazon stated. "No hurt Ucchan."

Shampoo released Ukyo, who got up and readied her battle spatula. The two stood side by side, eyes darting, searching for the demonic ninja.

------------------------------------------

Behemoth decided to fight Akane. He moved up to her, and did nothing more.

"Giving me the first shot? That's very sporting."

"It would be dishonourable to attack first without first measuring my opponent's level of skill." He explained in a deep, booming voice, which also sounded distinctly british.

"You didn't act so honourable when you killed those people." Nabiki put forward.

The large demon turned to her. "That was my blade. It too is a demon, but needs a host to wield it. Lord Makio we best complimented each, and so paired us up. Sometimes, it just craves blood. I do not enjoy its company beyond anything more as a necessary thing."

That was when Akane attacked it, hitting it with punch filled with forced. She bounced off him, and he turned back to her.

"That was a good shot. Now see a true warrior in action!"

He hefted his blade and swung it to the side. Akane jumped over it, and kicked Behemoth in the face. She landed back on the ground.

She sweated. "This may take a while."

-----------------------------------

The one known as Mekio watched. He was not sent to fight, merely to observe. That, and one other purpose that two others were not told about. Makio trusted neither to complete the task. Behemoth because his honour was a liability, and Jigoku because his sadism would be too distracting.

But, first, Mekio had to record the data from the battles. On eye on Akane, the other on Ranma. Everyone else was of no import.

----------------------------------------

Elsewhere, several others watched as the battles inside the Ucchan intensified.

"Should we assist them?" A female asked.

"No." A gruff, male voice replied. "We can only investigate and observe. Besides, they have it under control." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you say so." Another male replied. He didn't sound convinced.

---------------------------------------------

Ranma was dodging as best as she could. Wherever Nabiki had learned her skills, they must have been GOOD. She was even faster than the red-head, and even stronger to boot. Ranma wasn't sure if she could win.

No, she had to win. She would win. Saotome Ranma never loses. Never.

"Give it up." The middle Tendo mocked. "I'm stronger, faster, my reflexes are better than yours. And, unlike you, I'm not afraid to kill. Face it, Saotome, you jut can't win."

Ranma smirked. "I may not win, but I won't lose either!"

Nabiki scowled, growling. "We'll see about that."

She gathered up her ki, preparing to strike.

----------------------------------------------

Ukyo and Shampoo were starting to get annoyed. The bastard ninja hadn't made a single move once since he hid in the shadows. Shampoo started to relax a bit. It was only for a second, but it was enough to leave her open.

Ukyo turned as she heard the Amazon exclaim. She saw Shampoo almost curling, there was blood staining her clothes, and a blade skewering her stomach.

"Shampoo!" The young chef exclaimed.

JIgoku removed his blade, causing Shampoo to collapse and more blood to flow. "Don't worry, it's not fatal. I want to enjoy myself just a little more." He cackled as he faded away.

Ukyo knelt down next Shampoo, concern for the young Amazon evident.

Shampoo glared at the chef. "Shampoo warrior, is strong. Pain is nothing." She grimaced. She smiled, embarassed. "Okay, maybe pain so no nothing."

"Idiot. Why'd you have to get involved in this. You could've left. Ranma wasn't yours. You could've gone home."

"Why? Why Ucchan say that? Shampoo want know why Ucchan act strange. Why Ucchan be nice Shampoo?"

Tears were streaming down the brunette's face. "Because I love you! I have for the longest time! If you had just left, you wouldn't have been hurt, and my heart wouldn't be breaking! Why'd you have to stay and taunt me so!?"

Shampoo stared at the chef, shocked. Tears were going down her face. "But, you....what about airen?"

Ukyo shook her head. "He was never ours, and you know it." She got up. "But, even if it is wrong and messed up, even if you can never love me, I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT YOU!"

She turned, bringing her spatula slicing down, just as Jigoku reappeared. The demon looked shocked, then made a disturbing gurgling sound as his torso seperated from his waist. Ukyo turned to Shampoo.

"I will protect you, whether you want me to or not."

Shampoo smiled at the chef, crying. Never had someone shown such passion and love for her. Not even her airen, or stupid Mousse.

Ukyo lifted the Amazon up, and kissed her new found love. Shampoo didn't protest or resist, and leaned into the embrace.

-----------------------------------

Akane was on the defensive. Her opponent was strong, but his movements were slowed not just from his own weight, but from the weight of his weapon. It looked like she would have to bring her recent training to the fore.

Behemoth lifted his blade, and used his ki to still his opponent. Akane gasped when couldn't move.

"You were an interesting opponent, but now it ends!"

He sumg his blade. The faces on its surface appeared to be grinning. Akane fought the ki, and moved her hand, index finger outstretched.

"What the? How are you moving?" The giant demon exclaimed.

Akane didn't answer. As the blade moved unstopping, she brought her finger level to the weapon's weak point, and shouted.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Her index finger touched sword an inch below it's point. The blade seemed to scream, then explode. She was released from the oppresive ki and struck her opponent on the chest. Shock, more than anything, sent him falling.

Behemoth hungs his head, accepting defeat. "Finish me. You have prevailed over, now end my shame."

Akane walked past him. "No. I made a promise not to take another life. And I am keeping that promise." She started to walk away, but behemoth put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I owe you my life. Not even one of my own kind has shown such level of compassion and honour. My life is now yours, to do with what you will.

Akane looked surprised, then nodded. "Fine. Help meprotect my fiancee." With that, she and the large demon ran the red-head, but stopped, seeing Nabiki charge a ki attack.

---------------------------

"Now we make our move."

-----------------------------

"Bloodlust Massacre!" Nabiki screamed.

The ki that was unleashed was a deep crimson, and smeeled of blood. Most forms of ki do not have an odur, but this one did. That meant that it was a tainted, poisned ki from a dark soul. There was no question of Nabiki's wickedness now.

Ranma was about call forth a Moko Takabisha when there was a loud scream of static. Nabiki let up her attack to glare at the robot.

"I. HAVE. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. THIS." Mekio informed them.

Suddenly, the wall was knocked down by a large vehicle, and out of it came several figures came storming out. The last to come out was a man in a dirty brown trenchcoat. He looked to be in his fifties.

Nabiki scowled. "Them."

Mekio nodded. "IT. WOULD. APPEAR. THAT. THE. DAY. IS NOT. OURS. RETREAT?"

Nabiki nodded back at the robot. "Yes. We can finish up later. We've got more important things to worry about." She grinned at Ranma. "See you around, Saotome." She and Mekio vanished.

Ranma and company gathered together. Even Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi and Daisuke joined them. Ukyo still carried Shampoo in her arms. Nobody had payed attention to their fight, and thus were not yet aware of the new circumstances surrounding the cef and the amazon, but no one asked. Now was NOT the time.

"Who are you guys?" Ranma asked.

The older man grinned. "I am Hirai Kensuke. I am a police detective and the leader of Nerima Special Investigations Squad. NerSIS for short. And you are under arrest, Saotome Ranma."

---------------------------------------

_Boy, this was a long one. But it's done. Yes, Nabiki's evil. But is it that surprising?_

_Stay tuned as the full truth about NerSIS is revealed, and Mekio returns._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment and review. :)_


	8. Investigations and Inheritence

Black Waters

Part 8: Investigation and Inheritence

Kuno Tatewaki sat outside his estate, staring at the pond his twisted sister's pet called home. He sighed, thinking back on the past.

That foul sorcerer had tried to kill him and his kin. Not that he much cared for them, but he had no desire for their lives to be taken at the hands of Saotome. And then the lovely Akane had assisted him in routing the foul sorceror. Then things got a bit hazy.

Next thing he knew, he was tied up in chains, aong with his twisted sister and most uncouth father.

If it weren't for sasuke, they might've starved to death.

"Curse you foul sorceror!" he proclaimed, "I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall slay thee for thine actions, thus freeing both dear Tendo Akane and the vivacious pig-tailed girl!"

"Kuno, you never learn, do you?"

He turned, his bokken ready. He lowered it at seeing who the intruder was. "What do you want, Tendo Nabiki? I hope you can over some service this evening. If not, then begone!"

Nabiki frowned. "Some friends and I have been thinking, and we believe you could be of use to us."

"And how might I, Kuno Tatewaki, be of service?"

"For starters, you could try not to struggle."

Kuno was surprised as several tentacles entangled him, so fast he couldn't even react before he was completely within their grasp.

Nabiki sneered. "Yes, I think you could do most nicely as bait. Yes, most nicely." She frowned, all business. "Go ahead, Tsunami, he's all yours."

Kuno gasped as he was dragged under the lake. Nabiki inspected the large body of water, seeing only a large crocodile hiding in terror. She smirked. "I can't wait to have such powers for myself. Now then, How to get those HEROES to come to rescue? Ah, I got it!"

She then left the Kuno estate, leaving no trace of her presence.

---------------------------

Tsunami looked at the struggling human, unimpressed. He had been informed of the boy's delusions, but this was too much. One with such low levels of ki presumed to have dominance over a demon such as himself? Perposterous.

Said human was currently being held within Tsunami's body. Due to Tsunami's rather unique nature, the crazed kendoist would not drown. At least, not if Tsunami desired it. And he didn't. Yet.

Tsunami spoke to the boy, humour in his voice. "How would you like some karma, my dear boy. You like your dear pig-tailed goddess so? Then share her fate."

He laughed politely as he allowed the magic of the springs he used to create his current body seeped through. His lord would be pleased.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne and Konatsu were being held inside an unknown location. All they knew was that is was dark, and cold. The martial artists were all restrained, not even they could break out of them. Everyone else that was at Ucchan's was allowed to leave. Behemoth managed to evade capture, and promised to protect what little family Akane had left.

She still couldn't believe it. Nabiki, her own sister, killed their mother. Her own Mother! How could she do such a thing? Was she really that greedy? Or was there something else....

She didn't want to think about it. Especially not about how Nabiki could match Ranma, blow for blow. She didn't see too much of her fiancee's fight, but she had seen enough. Nabiki was out of her league. She never thought she'd hear that phrase. It would've been funny, if it wasn't so terrifying.

Ranma was also concerned about Nabiki. She could see the middle Tendo's aura, and it was an almost perfect match for Makio's sickening spirit. What was happening to Nabiki, and why had she joined forces with Makio? Ranma didn't know, and doubted she would've like the answers.

"Now then," the older gentleman, Hirai Kensuke, interrupted the two girls' thoughts. "Allow me to explain."

He got up, and the lights turned on. They were in a room that looked like something out of a spy movie, all chrome and steel and television screens everywhere. The groups mouths were hanging.

Detective Hirai smirked. "You should've seen this place when we first started. It only looks so nice because our department gets paid quite handsomely."

Cologne glared at the man. "And what is it that you do?"

He chuckled. "Just look at the screens."

And so they did. They weren't sure what they were looking for until...

"Hey, waitaminute!" Ranma yelled. "That's the Tendo's"

"And over here is Ucchan's!"

"Neko Hanten!"

"And there's Furninkan High!"

They turned to the detective, who was smirking even more. "Yeah, I think you understand. We are paid to observe, investigate and arrest your little group. Over time, we decided it would be best to leave you alone unless you do something really troublesome."

"What about Happosai?" Ranma said with a frown.

The detective paled. "Even with our resources, THAT MAN remains at large. I even met him once. Din't end well for me." He shook his head. "But wait, there's more."

"More?" Konatsu asked, finally getting some lines.

A woman had entered the room. She looked to be about slightly younger than Hirai, with long blond hair. "Yes, more." She said, with a british accent. She handed the man a glass of water.

"You see, each member of our team is assigned to watch over a single individual in your 'group'." Hirair explained. "And if that individual we investigate has a Jusenkyo curse..."

He upended the liquid over his head, and instantly transformed into a beautiful, young woman with short black hair. Her chest was also quite developed.

"....we give ourselves the exact same curse." She concluded. "I am Hiarai Kensuke, squad leader of NerSIS, assigned to one 'Saotome Ranma'. This lovely lady next to me is Natasha Brier, assigned to 'Tendo Akane'. Just outside are the members assigned to Kuonji Ukyo, Ku Lon, Shan Pu and Konatsu." She blushed. "Sorry, but 'her' surname has always escaped our grasp." She laughed nervously.

"It's quite alright." The kunoichi smiled, bowing politely.

"What's this about arresting me?" Ranma asked.

Hirai turned serious. "A few hours ago, one 'Kuno Tatewaki' had mysteriously disappeared. Our surveilance equipment had gone offline for a few minutes and then, bam, all's hunky dory. Except that the boy was missing, where previously he stood looking at the pond that croc lives in."

"And I'm a suspect?" Ranma was shocked. Sure, she didn't like the guy, but not enough to do anything too drastic. Well, okay, maybe she did dislike him THAT much, but still....

"No. I just said all that to make my superiors happy. To them, you're guilty as charged. But, each of us at NerSIS have spent a good portion of our lives getting into the heads of our quarry, and I know that you wouldn't do that sort of thing. But I think we all know who would, especially considering all that's happened lately."

"Makio."

Hirai nodded. "All we need now is to figure out where he is."

A man, looking to be in his mid twenties, with short dark hair and glasses cam running in. "Sir!"

"This better be good, Jokichi." Hirai replied with a frown.

"There have been reports of a strange man in chinese clothing being spotted going through a nearby cave. He has been stated as 'speaking oddly when spoken to'."

The whole group's eyes widened. Hirai smirked. "Good work, Jokichi. Looks like we got ourselves a lead. Let's hope it doesn't lead us to a dead end."

"Or a trap." Miss Brier added.

This didn't please anyone.

------------------

It was decided that Shampoo and Ukyo would stay behind, having been too badly injured in their last fight. This left Hirai, Ranma, Akane, Brier, Konatsu and that Jokichi guy to go to the cave that Mekio was spotted at. Fortunately, it wasn't too far from where NerSIS was based.

"So, why do you go so far as give yourselves our curses?" Ranma asked Hirai.

"It's so we can get deeper into the mindset of the assigned subject, and thus get a deeper understanding of how their mind works. In fact, Haruka; she's assigned to Hibiki Ryoga by the way; anyway, she's the only one who can accurately track a Hibiki without getting lost herself. She claims it's because she has gotten such a deep understanding of the guy."

Ranma nodded. This was pretty interesting.

"As for me, I'm not sure what to think. But I doubt it has anything to do with what we've done."

Ranma face faulted, momentarily pausing their dash.

--------------------------

Mekio was working fast. The artifact was in deep, but he was close to uncovering it. He could feel it.

And that's when he felt it. The incredible aura. He pulled back hard, and eventually released the true Saotome blade, an object so blessed with spiritual power that no demon could touch it. That's why Mekio was sent to retrieve it and destroy, since he wasn't a demon in the strictest sense. He prepared to crush the accursed object in his grip, when the wards he had placed went off.

He turned, and found Saotome, Tendo, the cross-dressing ninja, and three others he was not informed about had found their way into the chamber. The group looked around at their surroundings.

"What is this place?" Akane asked.

"THIS. IS. A. HOLY. GRAVE. TO. COMEMORATE. SAOTOME. RANKO. WHO. DIED. FIGHTING. LORD. MAKIO." The robot answered.

"Saotome?" Ranma and Hirai asked.

"YES .... SHE. WAS. THE. PRIESTESS. THAT. KILLED. LORD. MAKIO .... SAOTOME RANMA. IS. HER. REINCARNATED. SOUL ... THAT. IS. WHY. LORD. MAKIO. HATES. YOU. SO."

Ranma was shocked. She was the reincarnation of a girl? A priestess? And she killed Makio? No wonder he wanted revenge...

"That's got nothing to do with us!" Akane shouted at the robot. "She's Ranma, not Ranko! Why couldn't he just LEAVE US ALONE!?"

"WE. DEMONS. DO NOT. FORGIVE ... JUST. BECAUSE. SHE. DOESN'T. REMEMBER. DOESN'T. MEAN. SHE. DIDN'T. DO. IT."

"What's that sword?" Konatsu asked, being the only one to notice the blade.

"THIS. IS. THE. BLESSED. SWORD. GIVEN TO. THE. SAOTOME. FAMILY ... MAKIO. SENT. ME. TO. DESTROY. IT .... THE. WEAPON. SAOTOME. NODOKA. HELD. WAS. THE. SWORD. STOLEN. FROM. LORD. MAKIO. WHEN. HE. WAS. DEFEATED."

"That's why he took it." Hirai muttered to himself.

"YES ... AND. NOW. YOU. WISH. TO. STOP. ME."

Ranma shook herself out of her shock. She shouldn't get distracted. "Damn straight. That weapon belongs to my family. I won't let do anything with it!"

"PITY. NOW. YOU MUST DIE."

The robots clothese were shredded as it unleashed it's weaponary. It stood on four spidery legs tipped with wheels. One arms was a giant claw, and held the sword, which seemed glow pure white. It's other hand ended in four blades, placed an inch apart. It looked like one of those claw weapons you sometimes see. In it's cest was a metal chasis, with a small window showing a green heart-like mass with a single eye.

"Must be the brain." Ranma remarked, referring to the creature.

Mekio opened its mouth, and fired a hail of bullets. The group split off into three, with the investigators following their respective quarry. (Jokichi Daisuke is assigned to Konatsu)

Konatsu drew her sword, and went off to strike the machine's side. Her attack was parried by Mekio's bladed arm. Jokichi drew a blade and joined her struggle.

Akane used the Bakusai Tenketsu to destroy the machines claw, and grabbed the sword. Mekio turned his head to her, and fired. Brier Jumped in front of the youngest Tendo and got hit in the side.

"Brier-san!" Akane exclaimed.

"It's alright." The foregn police officer assured, not very successfully. "It is my job to protect the people. That includes you as well, miss Tendo. Sometimes, we must sacrifce something in order to protect what's precious."

"HOW. TOUCHING .... NOW. PREPARE. TO. DIE." The robot mocked.

"NO!"

Akane gasped as a red blur ran past and grabbed the white blade from her hand. Ranma jumped at the robot., dodging it's gunshots. It's remaining arm was being kept at bay by the kunoichi and the NerSIS member. Mekio suddenly knew what the outcome of this battle would be.

And soon, Mekio thought no more, as the sword skewered the machine's demonic heart. Its body collapsed, useless.

"Kuno's not here." Ranma said, neutrally. "Where do you think they took him?"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll let you find him."

Ranma and others turned to see Nabiki standing at the cave's opening. She was sneering.

"We would've preferred if you didn't get your sword back, Ranko-hime." She said sarcastically. "I have something for you."

She threw something, which Ranma caught. The red-head looked at the item and boggled.

"Four tickets,first class, to China." Nabiki clarified. "It is there where you'll find Kuno-baby. Be sure to bring only Akane, Kuonji and that pretty Amazon with you. Anyone else....well, I can't gaurantee the idiot's safety otherwise. Your NerSIS friends can supply their own transport. I look forawrd to our rematch, Saotome." She smirked as she vanished again.

Akane lay hand on the pig-tailed martial artist's shoulder. "What should we do, Ranma?"

Ranma turned to her, determination on her face. "We got no choice. We go to China. I won't let that monster hurt anyone else. Not even Kuno."

She gripped the tickets in one hand, and her sword in the other.

---------------------------------

_Man, this is a long one. I got the idea from NerSIS after reading the story Lost Innocence. In it, there was a detective investigating the death of Kuno Tatewaki. I thought 'what if there was a whole squad dedicated to investigating the whole cast, and had the exact same curses as the others'. Or something along those lines. I'm not sure how big a role they'll have, but oh, well. Hope you like em._

_I'm disappointed that the fight with Mekio didn't go longer. But what can ya do._

_Next time, Tsuanami gets show what he's made of!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and look forward to the next one._


	9. Going to China

Black Waters

Part 9: Going to China

(_Warning: This chapter contains a little fluffy romance. Not a whole lot, but enough. If you don't like that sort of thing, you can skip it. Everyone else, enjoy!)_

She didn't know where she was, only that it damp, cold and dark. And it smelled awful.

Nothing made sense to her anymore. Had everything she believed been a lie? Though, considering her current predicament, she would rather the lie than this reality.

Her captors had been especially cruel to her, calling her names such as 'the fool', 'bokken-for-brains' and most often 'slave' and 'meat'. And then they did....things to her that she wished to have never experienced. That.....woman....was the worst them all.

She shouldn't think about those things. But, she couldn't do anything else. She didn't have her weapon, and her body was malnourished and weak, so she couldn't break free of her bonds or fight off her captors. All she hoped for was that someone, ANYONE, would come and save her. Even those she reluctantly called 'family'.

She heard footsteps approach. She curled up into a ball, and weeped.

---------------------------------------

Nabiki surveyed her surroundings. Those Amazons were such pests. When they got word of Emporer Makio's return, they immediately beared arms and went on the offensive, thinking they could on the great demon lord.

They weren't even a match for Nabiki, now his second most trusted lieutenant. And well on her way to becoming a full-fledged demon herself.

She had completely razed the village, leaving not a single trace of its who she had not killed were made into slaves and toys, to serve the amusement of Lord Makio.

She was starting to call him that now, too. She was hanging around Tsunami too much.

Oh, well. She needn't hang around much longer. The game was almost at its end. She couldn't wait to show Saotome what she was really made of.

That is, if there was anything left of the red-haired martial artist afterwards.

----------------------------------

Akane looked at Ranma, who was sleeping on the youngest Tendo's shoulder. So far, the trip had been uneventful. Whatever makio had in store for them, it awaited them in China.

Akane frowned. Why China? Why would Nabiki want them to go there? There was only one possibility....

Ranma muttered something in her sleep, bring Akane out of her musings. She draped an arm around the pig-tailed martial artists shoulder. She promised to protect the smaller girl when she needed it, and doubtless she would need that now. The tombo knew that Ranma was bothered by how easily she took a life, even if it was some weird cyborg demon thing. Akane too had trouble dealing with how she had defeated the demon Nachtmare. But she was coping.

Ranma had more compunctions with killing. The red-head had explained that while he was in her body, Makio had made her want to litterally take a life. Ranma was scared that she was turning into the same thing as Makio, or even Nabiki.

And so, Akane kissed her fiancee on the forehead, making the red-head relax a little.

"It's okay, you're not a monster." Akane assured the sleeping girl, slowly closing her eyes drowsily.

----------------------------

Shampoo looked at her airen and the pervert girl as the couple snuggled a few seats away. She fumed. Only SHE should hold her airen like that, no-one else!

"I do so hope you're not thinking about Ranchan, HONEY." Ukyo said, warningly.

Shampoo turned sheepishly to the chef at her side. She was still getting used to having a girlfriend, particularly a girlfriend she once considered a rival. But she was learning, and knew when NOT to bet the brunette jealous.

"Shampoo sorry." She apologised, in her usual lilt. "Shampoo no used to Mana....Mano....Meno--"

"Manogamy." Ukyo finished for the Amazon.

"Yes, that."

Ukyo smiled at the lavender haired girl. "It's okay, just be careful. Ranchan's got someone now, and so do you. You can't go chasing after him or anyone else anymore. Got it, sugar?"

Shampoo smiled back. "Y-yes, Shampoo understand."

Ukyo leaned in, and gave her love a short kiss on the lips.

----------------------------

(Warning: the following is a little silly. It's a little out of place in a serious/dark fic like this one, but what can ya do?)

Elsewhere, certain individuals lay hidden in the cargo hold. No one else knew of their presence, not even Ranma Akane, Shampoo or Ukyo.

"Saotome, are you sure this is wise? Won't our children be upset we snuck aboard?"

A panda was heard growfing, then pausing. A marker was heard sketching something on wood.

"Dear, It's far too dark to read in here." It was a woman. "Tendo-san, we must ensure my son is safe. I don't trust anything involved with that....demon."

"But, nabiki-san said..." It was hard to tell whether this speaker was a man or a woman.

"Screw Nabiki!" another woman said. "Oh my, that's rather rude of me. But, I can't believe she would --"

"Yes, Kasumi. We are all shocked by the news." It was the first speaker. "To think that my own daughter would such a thing to her mother!" You could hear the tears fall from his eyes.

"I am merely here to serve Akane-sama." a deep, vaguely british voice. "Your personal matters are no concern of mine."

"Of course, Behemoth-kun, we understand." Kasumi said, with her normal politeness.

"I must see to the safety of my grandaughter." An older voice. "And it wouldn't hurt to visit the village."

"I don't trust Saotome. I must make sure he doesn't touch MY Shampoo."

"Quiet, lame one. If it were up to me, you would have been gutted long ago, honourable or not."

"Try me, Giant!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" A new speaker, a young man. "If I wasn't injured, I could have handled this. Once I'm all healed up, then I'll show Ranma just who's weak!"

"I thought it was Makio who broke arm?"

"That was just some trick!"

And so, they argued on. Those near the cargo hold were rather...frightened of the ghosts apparently haunting the plane. And apparently each other.

------------------------

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were shocked to find that what seemed like half of Nerima (Ok, maybe not, but you get the idea) had followed them to China.

"What are YOU doin' here, Old Man?"

Genma had somehow acquired hot water during the flight. "Boy, Tendo and I are worried for your safety. And seeing as you and Akane appear to have gone with the engagment (at last) we must ensure that the schools are united!"

This earned him a kick to the face. By both Ranma and Akane. Using both feet. Which sent him flying into a nearby wall, strudy enough to NOT crumble under his weight, since it was reinforced with hard steel.

Ouch.

Eventually, Everyone just accepted it and went off. They only moved a few steps when a familiar voice greeted them in broken japanese.

"Oh, kind sirs! And kind misses! And kind unknown! I told to guide you, like last time!"

The whole group turned to stare at the Jesenkyo guide. Well, this did NOT bode well.

----------------------------

Makio chuckled to himself. He was currently on a plane. Sometimes, it was best to take the scenic route.

He may keep these 'planes' after he finished the total genocide of mankind.

He could still access his connection to Saotome, but only so he could see and hear everything the girl saw and heard. It was too bad he couldn't see his foe's face. He would have LOVED to have seen the expression her expression at the state of the Amazons, or of that Kuno kid.

He chuckled, thinking of all the wondeful things that awaited the girl who was once a boy. He chuckled all the way to Tokyo, Japan.

------------------------------

_Whew. Decided to end it there. I was orginally going to do the entire trip to China, as well as all the events that happened once they got there, but decided it would be too long, and then you would have to wait for quite some time. Plus, it wouldn't look good alongside the other chapters._

_A note on Tsunami, which I was going to save for next chapter. In my original version, he was going to be the main villain, and have the exact same backstory as Makio. But things changed from the original concept, to what we have now. Basically, I wanted a showdown with Ranma and his/her evil side, represented by Makio._

_Oh, and Tsunami is made out of ALL the Jusenkyo springs, just like in the original concept._

_Hmmm, Now I have to think of some way to work the other cast members into the plot without breaking up the action too much._

_Aw, and NerSIS didn't get ANY screentime! Maybe next time._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Cursed Waters

Black Waters

Part 10: Cursed Waters

When they had reached the Amazon village, Joketsuzoku, Cologne and Mousse stood, unbelieving. Shampoo bawled while Ukyo held her comfortingly. Ranma and Akane stood, anger rising. Everyone else was just confused.

After all, where there once stood a proud village of great warriors, there was now only a blackened patch of earth. Not even a ruin stood.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Ryoga asked. "Maybe we just got lost..."

Cologne glared angrily at the lost boy. "Speak for yourself, boy. We would know where our home was, unlike you. No, this is the place. at least, it was..."

"What could have happened?" Ranma asked through gritted teeth. She somehow had a feeling who was responsible.

"From the looks of things, I'd say it was burned to the ground."

The whole group turned. Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne and Konatsu were shocked. There, a little away from them, stood detective Hirai, in his girl form, and the NerSIS. All of them.

"Why are you guys here?" Ranma asked.

Hirai smirked. "What, you think we would actually allow a criminal to escape justice? Please, we want to catch Makio just as much as you do."

Natasha Brier, who had been bandaged up after the fight with Mekio, moved forward. "We also have some information for you, Saotome-san." She said, matter-of-factly.

"What information?"

"About your heritage." Brier clarified. "It would appear that Mekio was correct. You are decended from a samurai line, that much is true, but the Saotome name actually belongs to woman named Ranko.

She was a priestess. She had mastered a technique that 'banished evil from the realms of light'. It's supposedly anchored by mixing one's ki with some ancient charm held within the sword. We are not quite sure.

She supposedly died while fighting a 'demon without equal in power or maliciousness'."

"Makio."

"Correct. As for your supposed resemblance..."

A rather nerdy-looking, overweight man who was losing hair pushed past her, smiling. "I'll take over from here. Katsui Hironobu, assigned to Shan Pu, expert on all things magical and mysterious.

It would appear that, from what was gathered from the demon in question, you are the reincarnation of the self-same woman who drowned in the Nyannichuan. Now, this same woman was a priestess that was supposedly strong enough to defeat a demon as powerful as Makio. I'm sure I don't have to tell how big of a feat THAT is, do I?"

Ranma nodded, ignoring the confusion of certain members of her own entourage.

Katsui continued. "Well, we have seen other victims of the Nyannichuan, namely Herb. He did not resemble your female form at all, so why is it that you look exactly like the priestess? Well, according to Makio at least.

Anyway, my theory is that the spring's magic somehow recognized your soul, as it were, and reacted to it. And so, instead of merely giving you a female version of your own body, it gave you the body of your past self."

"I see."

Genma was getting annoyed at this point. "Boy, I demand to know who these people are!"

Ranma turned to the larger man. "They are a bunch of police officers, who apparently watch our every move."

Hirai smirked. "And have we got some dirt on you, Saotome-san. We could put you away for a LONG time."

Genma promptly turned into a panda (where'd he get the water?) and tried to look small and inconspicuous. Which is hard, considering he's much larger in his panda form.

Hirai chuckled at the man's antics. "I'm just jerking your chain. Truth is, you're far too pathetic. Besides, I don't want to take away the retribution you'll recieve from those you stole from."

"What's that!? You STOLE, dear!?" Noddoka asked, furious. "That is not something a member of our family should enact, or indeed, ANYONE with an ounce of honour." She reached for her katana, blushing upon the realisation that she no longer had it.

Genma tried to make himself look even smaller. Again, failing miserably.

"If we can cut this little slapstick routine short, we have some important matters to discuss."

Everyone turned to find Tendo Nabiki sneering at them all.

Soun stepped forward. "Nabiki! Please tell me it's not true!" He was, as always, weeping.

Nabiki cocked her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean? Do you mean how I joined with Makio to gain the power I've always craved? Or, maybe you want to know how it was I was able to kill my own, dear mother?"

"So, it's true?" He asked, not wanting to hear this.

"But of course. She found out about certain....interests of mine, and asked me to stop. So, I disposed of the obstacle the best way I knew. She looked so pathetic, asking me to be a 'good little girl' til her dying breath."

"You bitch!" Kasumi screamed, leaping at her sister, fist raised.

"Well, well." Nabiki commented. "So it is true. You did train." She blocked Kasumi's fist from hitting her face. "But, I've been at it longer, and with better instructor's than father dearest."

Kasumi smirked. "Father taught me nothing."

Nabiki didn't see the kick coming as it hit her stomach. She staggered, clutching her stomach.

She looked at her elder sister with fury. "That's IT! You're DEAD, Kasumi!" She pointed at the rest of the group. "You broke our deal, Saotome. I said no-one else! Now, suffer the consequences!"

And that's when the army of demons came rushing forward.

Ranma moved forward, but was stopped by Cologne. "Son-in-law, now is not the time. I will avenge our village against the demon tribe. You and your fiancee have to go to their turf, and free the fool boy."

The couple nodded. "Hai."

"Shampoo knows the way. I have shown it to her many times. She will take you there."

Ukyo hefted her ever present battle spatula. "I'm not going to let my girl venture into enemy ground. I'm going too."

Konatsu moved to her side. "I am duty bound to follow Ukyo-sama wherever she goes."

The old woman looked at the unflinching teenagers. She knew when she could argue with them, and when she could not.

"Very well then, but I do not approve of your relationship with my great-grandaughter, Kuonji-san."

Ukyo nodded. "Duly noted."

And with that, the five teens went off to face...whatever lay before them.

The rest charged at the demonic battalion.

---------------------------

Tsunami entered the gir'ls cell. The girl tried to get as far away as she could from the water demon. She curled up into a ball in one corner of the room.

"Now, don't be like that, child. Soon, your purpose will have been served."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Tsunami kneeled, and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Why, it's what you have always wanted. Someone's coming to save you."

She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"

Tsunami smiled at her. "Of course, child. They are very good friends of yours."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I am not like those others. They are barbarians."

"But you do bad things."

Tsunami sighed. "That's only because they are are for the sake of my most precious person. In truth, I abhor what I have done. But, I have no choice but follow him, even if it means following him into hell itself. Now, get up child. It's time to meet your friends."

---------------------------

Genma, Nodoka and Soun had found a quiet spot to watch/hide. Everyone else had charged into the fray.

So far, the battle was pretty well matched. Though there were some demon casualties, Those in their number still able to fight still far outnumbered the Nerimans.

Ryouga, even with a broken arm, was able to easily bring down a few demons with his bakusai tenketsu. He also alternately used his heavy umbrella against them, though it had been quite some time since he last used it.

Cologne and Mousse fought out of vengaence. These...creatures had destroyed their home, and they would not hold back against them.

Behemoth had made himself a new sword, and used it with ease, having overcome his previous weakness. Training with Ranma before the trip had allowed him to become faster, even with a weapon. The demons didn't stand a chance, and some even tried to escape him. But they didn't. They were honourless scum. They didn't deserve any mercy.

And Kasumi still battled Nabiki. No-one wanted to get in the middle of THAT.

"So, you finally dropped your mask." Nabiki taunted.

"So have you." Kasumi noted.

Nabiki sneered. "I never hid my intentions. I may not have explicitly told anyone my ambitions, but it's not like I hid where I stood on matters."

"You've got me there." Kasumi accepted.

A punch connected with Nabiki's face, sending the middle Tendo flying. She hit the ground with a thud, and got up. A tooth had been knocked, and her nose was a little broken. She was bleeding from both the mouth and the nose.

"Lucky shot." She scowled. "You won't get lucky again." She charged at her elder sister, fist raised, snarling like an animal.

Kasumi barely dodged the attack, but got tripped by her sister's leg. Nabiki kneed the elder girl in the stomach, making Kasumi vomit a little.

"Eye for an eye, sis." The moneylender sneered.

Kasumi recovered quickly, spinning around, sending a leg into her sister's side, and an elbow to the neck. Nabiki staggered, more blood dripping from her face. She glared at the elder girl.

"Oh, that's it. I was holding back so I could enjoy myself, but now, no hold's barred. YOU'RE DEAD, TENDO KASUMI!"

Her murderous, blood crimson ki flared. Her hands became clawed, and fangs grew in her mouth, handily replacing her missing tooth.

She grinned, cackling. "This is where it ends, big sister." She pointed a hand at her dumbfounded sister, ki gathering. "There's no surviving this! BLOODLUST MASSACRE!"

And with that, ki fueled by pure, unadulterated murderous intent came spewing forward. Straight for Kasumi.

------------------------

When they went through the cavernous underground cave, they had found the survivors of the Joketsuzoku massacre. Konatsu, Shampoo and Ukyo went about freeing them as Akane and Ranma continued onwards.

The couple had silently agreed to face this together.

They soon found themelves at a huge underground lake, with the cavern floor splitting off in two directions.

"Where do you think we should go?" Akane asked her companion.

Before Ranma could suggest anything, a huge coloumn of solid water rose from the lake. On it stood a young girl with short black hair in a kendoist's uniform, and an unusual individual.

This other figure wore a kimono-like robe; and had green, clawed hands. He had long blue hair that mostly went to the floor, but the top half stood up in a crown. He wore a plain white mask with two eyeholes. Its eyes were completely white.

"I am sorry it had come to this." The figure stated. "It wouldn't have come to this if you had simply allowed lord Makio his revenge. Now, people have suffered."

"Pig-tailed girl!" The girl cried. "You're real!"

Ranma studied the figure and the girl. The clothes, the hair, and that nickname. It all added up.

"What did you do to Kuno?" She asked, fury in her eyes. She didn't wish her curse on ANYONE, not even Kuno.

Tsunami chuckled. "It seems you are still a man at heart, huh, Saotome? Yes, that is Kuno Tatewaki. I have simply allowed him to share your pain. Ironic, no? Perhaps now, he can see sense."

"Who are you?"

"I am Tsunami, Lord Makio's most trusted advisor and confidant. I am also the one most devoted to our lord. I am the one who shall ensure your death, and thus hopefully appease my lord's fury."

"Get Kuno down here, and then I'll fight you." The red-head stated, evenly.

"Of course. Unlike my lord, I am not cruel. I have simply done this according to his wishes." He knelt down to the female Kuno. "Tatewaki, I know you are scared, but trust me. You remember those two, correct?"

The girl nodded. "I knew them back when I was.....a b-boy." She stuttered at this last part, unsure of herself.

"Very good. Tendo-san shall attend to you while Saotome-san and I settle a little squabble of ours. Will you be alright?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yes, I think so, Tsunami-senpai." She added with a smile.

"Alright then."

The coloumn lowered, and tsunami and Kuno moved across the surface of the lake. When they reached the edge, Kuno ran to Akane. She hugged the tomboy and started crying. Akane could only hug the frightened girl in shock, too stunned to properly register what was going on around her.

Tsunami did not move from the lake.

"Why don't you come up here and face me, coward?"

"I am afraid I cannot. As long as there is water, I can move. I cannot touch solid ground, else I die. Besides, this is my soul. This whole lake holds my entire being. I am strengthened as long as I stand here." He paused. "If it were somehow destroyed, that would be the end of me." He added with a chuckle.

Ranma quirked her head. "I don't think it's wise to tell me your weaknesses."

The water demon chuckled. "Oh, yes. I am aware of that. However, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me. Now then, draw your weapon. I know you have it."

Ranma nodded, and drew her ancestral blade. HER blade. As she hefted it, the weight felt familiar. This proved it to her. She WAS that priestess, once upon a time. She shook her head. She wasn't that person anymore, she was RANMA Saotome, Man Amongst Men, no matter what body she occupied.

Tsunami nodded. "Good. Now come at me with all you've got!"

Ranma leapt to the side as Tsunami's arm stretched at went straight for her face. She sliced with her blade, cutting the appendage. It fell to the floor, exploding into a harmless puddle of water. She stared at it in shock.

Tsunami giggled. "Oh, yes, my whole body's made of water. I have mixed the very waters of Jusenkyo into me, in fact. However, as long as there is water, and my soul water is intact, I can simply regenerate any wounds sustained. And, by the way, any attack from me won't be harmless. My water can cut through bone!"

At this, droplets of water rose from his lake, and fell onto the red-head. She could only dodge a few droplets as the downpour curt through her body. Fortunately, the wounds weren't lethal. Yet.

"Is that all, Saotome? Is that all you can muster? If you hold back, you will die!"

He stretched his arm again, this time moving before Ranma could react. He impaled her leg. then retracted his arm.

Ranma fell to the ground, gasping. This...creature was stronger than any she faced before. How could she win against an enemy who could regnerate himself.

Her sword glowed. She looked at it, eyes widening.

"Enough! If you wish to die, then so be it!"

With this, a mighty wave rose. It looked solid enough to crush bone. And, judging from Tsunami's words, it probably could.

It was then that Ranma instinctively swung her blade, unleashing a great light that evaporated the wave and cut through the lake's surface, as well as Tsunami's body. His body collapsed into liquid, only to reform.

"Good." He said. "You're starting to get it. When you face a demon, you musn't hesitate, musn't hold back. You have killed twice in your life. But, as long as you kill only when you have to, and only for a good reason, then it's alright. Not everyone will back down if you just pummel them."

Ranma stared at the water demon. He was right. And she hated it when her enemies were right. She can't hold back. Especially if she were to face Makio.

Tsunami smiled, though it's hard to tell with the mask. "Good, now come at me." He stretched his arm again, and it went for Akane, his hand encircling around her throat.

"NO!"

Tsuanmi sighed unhappily. "I only do as my lord asks of me. He asked me to kill your lover, so you could feel a great pain. I dislike to do such things, but I cannot question him. I love him too much." He sounded on the verge of tears. "Please, don't allow me to harm her. I have no desire to take an innocent life."

Ranma stared at him. "You want me to beat Makio."

He nodded. "Yes. I love him too much, so I can't harm him. But you have no reason to hold back. Please, stop this madness."

"You're the one who brought him back aren't you? That demon was talking to you when this began."

"Yes, he was. I simply wanted my love back. I did not know it would turn out like this. At first, I blamed you, and welcomed my lord's vengaence. But I see now how much of a fool I was." He was crying now. "Please, kill me."

Ranma nodded. Her ki flared, and this time it wasn't of it's regular blue hue, but in fact a pure, blinding white. It was flowing into the sword.

"Good." Tsunami remarked. "It's been years since I've seen that brilliant light. Before I go, I must tell you: Makio is not here."

"Where is he?" Ranma calmly asked.

"He is in Japan. I believe he intends to finish what he started, and begin his campaign to kill innocent people. You must stop him."

"Very well then. I will. I am sorry."

"Don't be."

With that, Ranma pointed her sword straight at the water demon.

"Divine Light!"

The surge of ki was vast, and powerful. It disintergrated Tsuanmi's body, as well as his lake. The water demon who fought out of love and devotion was dead.

Akane gasped, the ability to breathe returned to her. Kuno began to cry, mourning the loss of her only true friend.

Ranma walked over to the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tatewaki. But you heard what he said. It's what he wanted."

The neo-girl nodded. "I'm glad you stopped him. He was too kind, I didn't want to see him hurt anyone, especially not Akane."

Ranma sheathed her blade at last. "You know everything now, right?"

"Only a bit." The girl admitted. "I remember certain things, important things. And I now know you're Ranma. But, it gets confusing. And I'm scared."

"What do ya want to do?"

"For starters, don't call me Tatewaki. It's too weird."

Ranma blinked. "What should we call you?"

Kuno thought. "As long as I'm like this, you can call me Tae."

Ranma nodded, then smirked. "Funny you should mention that. You see, the thing about the curse is..."

----------------------------------

Shampoo, Ukyo and Konatsu ran through another part of the cavern. The cells where those enslaved by the demon tribe were held.

Shampoo had been angered by what had become of her people. She just wanted to go out there and kill those that would dare enslave an Amazon.

"Sugar, I don't like that look in your eye." Ukyo warned her love. "If you are interested in vengaence, that's your problem, but right now, we need to see if they've got anyone else locked up."

Konatsu stood at the Amazon's other side. "Ukyo-sama is right, Shampoo-san. Even if it involves a demon, hatred is not an easy thing to live with. Vengaence equally so."

"How boy-girl know that?" Shampoo asked the kunoichi.

"Just know that I have gained my vengaence." She/he answered enigmatically.

Before more could be said, they had come across a big, steel door. It was chained up.

"Must be something important." Ukyo stated.

"Leave this to me." Konatsu said, drawing her/his blade.

The sword came slicing through the chains. Shampoo pushed against the door, and it opened up.

They gasped at what they saw.

----------------------------------

Nabiki laughed maniacally, her madness unveiled. "YES! DIE! JOIN MOTHER! ENJOY YOUR TIME TOGETHER!"

She stopped as Kasumi appeared behind her.

"You think you're the only one who can move fast?" The elder girl said as she wacked the middle sister on the head, knocking her out. A NerSIS officer picked the unconcious girl up.

"Shirohito Daisuke. I have been assigned to Nabiki for some time now. I knew about her activities for a while, but lacked the ability to sufficently arrest her. Thank you for allowing justice to be done." He bowed.

Kasumi bowed back. "Are you sure you can hold her?"

"Don't worry. We have facilities specially prepared for people such as her, and Ranma." He winked at her. "You keep at the training. You did well out there." With that, he bowed again, and walked over to his superiors.

Seeing their leader fall, the few remaining demons (Their numbers had dwindled some, mostly from Nabiki's attack) thought it prudent to retreat.

As the demons ran, five teenagers were seen moving towards the group, followed closely by a young girl and some very beaten up women. Konatsu and Shampoo were dragging a cart that carried four large casks, with 'JUSENKYO' written on the side.

Nodoka ran to her son/daughter and embraced her. She was in tears. "Thank God. I fought I'd never see you again."

Ranma hugged her mother back. "Of course you would. Saotome Ranma doesn't lose."

Genma noted the cart with interest. "What's on the cart?" He wrote on a sign, being a panda still.

Ukyo glared at the man. "They're not for you. These casks are filled with water from Nyannichuan or Nannichuan. We're going to decide what to do with them after this mess is over with."

Genma hung his head, beaten for now.

Ukyo put her head close to Konatsu. "Konatsu-chan, you make sure the panda doesn't do anything sneaky." she whispered. The kunoichi nodded.

Cologne realised something. "You said 'when this is over'. Did you not finish off the Demon Emperor?"

Ranma shook her head. "He's not here."

Then where is he?" The matriarch asked.

"Japan."

--------------------------

Makio cackled. His blade shook with impatience, hungry for blood. Soon, this will all be over. His vengaence against Saotome Ranko would be complete. He howled with laughter, visions of a beaten red-head at his feet.

--------------------------

_Well, thus ends my longest chapter yet!_

_Yes, the end is nigh. Soon, Ranma shall face her toughest challenge: the emperor of demons, Makio himself! Will she succeed, or will Makio have his vengaence? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion!_

_A note on yet another new technique: Divine Light. This is the most powerful of all techniques, using the entire emotional spectrum to channel the attack. It uses hope as a major anchor, however, and can only be used in conjunction with the Saotome family blade, Shirohane. It has the side effect of making the user eerily calm and controlled. Just as the Demon Lord Black Vengaence technique can only be used by a demon, Divine Light can only be used by a priestess of the Saotome line. Ranma bypasses this by actually being the reincarnation of a priestess, and thus on some level retain the requirements to use the technique._

_Oh, and I realise that Tsunami is acting a bit contrary to his personality displayed in earlier chapters. There are two explanations for this: 1) when Kuno was inside his body, Tsunami somehow absorbed some of his morality, or 2) he was simply pretending to be evil for the sake of Makio and the other demons. _

_Truthfully, it's because I completely forgot about his earlier characterisation. But, even with such a glaring continuity error, I still won't change it. So just deal. I just like to apologize for this error, and avoid you all pointing it out._

_Hope ya all enjoyed it! And please comment, as always!_


	11. Yin and Yang

Black Waters

Part 11: Yin and Yang

The prefecture of Nerima was reduced to rubble. No group of martial artists, magical deities, cursed monsters or mystical princes had managed to decimate the town; but a single individual had.

Considering the one responsible was the Demon Emperor Makio, this is not that surprising.

Fortunately, all occupants had managed to evacuate during the onslaught, and thus managed to escape major casualties.

The demon king snarled. He wore an ornate suit of armour (Much like Herb) and had undone Ranma's pigtail, giving him long, flowing hair just past his shoulders. He was basically very bishonen now. He scowled.

"Where is she?" He growled. "I can't wait anymore. I must kill her. I must kill Ranko Saotome for all she has done to me! Come to me priestess!" he shouted to the sky, his arms outstretched. "Come to me and face your fate!" He howled with mad laughter.

A very homicidal demon with the power to destroy an entire species single handed has now gone completely insane. This is generally classified as being under the category: NOT GOOD.

------------------------------------------

Ranma looked around at the devastation. After returning to Japan, she had convinced everyone to stay behind. She didn't want anyone to be hurt. Especially not Akane.

All she had to do was find Makio and end it.

Not so hard, considering his aura was flaring, making him like a levitating beacon. She soon found him, hovering over the town square.

"Good, you have arrived." He floated down to the ground. "Now we can finish this."

Ranma stood her ground, glaring intently at the man. "Just give me my body back, and leave me and mine ALONE!"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm bonded to this body. It's mine now. Besides, I like it too much. With my demonic power mixed with your own, I am now stronger than I've ever been. Oh, and don't think about using the Nannichuan water."

"Why not?" the red-head asked, suspiciously.

He grinned madly. "It won't work! It was made through my power, and a little of it flows through you! Not enough for me to control you, but enough to make you immune to magic, especially my own! You will never regain your manhood, Ranko! Never!"

Tears threatened to run down her face. "Looks like it's Plan B, then. Ok, then. Let's finish this." She drew her blade.

"Yes, let's." the demon said, grinning as he hefted his sword. He put a little of his ki in, releasing the seal. The handguard expanded, becoming an organic, bone-like substance. The same happened to the hilt. The larger portion also held what appeared to be a single, staring eye. The blade itself turned black.

Makio sneered. "Behold! The true form of my blade, the Demon Emperor's Black Seal! Prepare yourself, Saotome!"

The two combatants lunged at each other.

----------------------------

Akane stared out of the window. She, Ukyo and Shampoo were given their own room in the hotel. She didn't want to deal with the others. Especially Ryoga or the fathers. Behemoth stood guard outside. Konatsu watched over Kuno, who had finally found some hot water and become male again.

When they had heard of what happened to Nerima, they immediately wanted to rush in and fight Makio and make him pay. But Ranma stopped them, saying it was too dangerous. She had said she didn't want lose anyone precious to her.

Akane smiled at the memory. Despite all that had happened, the red-head had regarded her as something precious. But then she remembered the one she had gone to fight, and tears threatened to break through.

Ukyo rushed to her ex-rival's side. "It's okay sugar, he'll be back. You just got to be patient." She gripped the tomboy's shoulder.

"But we know how strong he is. We've seen it ourselves. I'm not sure if she's strong enough." She started sobbing. "I don't think I'll ever see her again! And I want to! I want her back at my side!"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "When did you start referring to him as a girl?" The chef asked, worriedly.

Akane looked at her. "Oh, come on. We both know that she'll never regain her male form. I doubt highly that Makio would give it back. And I'll bet he made it so the water won't work, or just tricked us as some sick joke! It's his style. So, just in case, we agreed to just accept her as a woman." She smiled. "And thanks to me, she's a full woman."

Ukyo stared at her, understanding what she meant. "When did you...?"

"During the training. She was trying to teach me how to properly channel ki. I got frustrated and she tried to comfort me... and then, one thing led to another..." She said, smiling teasingly.

Ukyo blushed. "Well, uh, that's....nice..." She looked away, too embarrassed.

Akane tilted her head, puzzled. "Surely you and Shampoo have...."

The chef blushed deeper, as did the Amazon, turning away from the tomboy.

Akane pointed her finger them. "Ha! You haven't done it! That's priceless!" She pointed at Shampoo. "You were always so unashamedly forward with Ranma!" She then pointed at Ukyo. "And you always said that you and Ranma were 'meant to be' or some nonsense! And you two haven't done it yet!?"

Shampoo was beet red, looking at the floor furiously. "It not like we no want. It just..."

"It's just too different. At least with Ranma, he was a guy half the time, but we're both..."

Akane calmed down, but still smiled. "Wanna know what it was like?"

The two other girls stared at her, blushing, but nodding.

And with that, the dark thoughts of before were forgotten.

---------------------------

Nabiki sat in her cell, staring at the ceiling, her eyes glowing. Well, her irises, at least.

She could feel it. Makio said she shared a connection with him. After all, he shared a small part of his soul with her.

She could feel his fight with Ranma.

And he was getting pissed.

------------------------------

Makio was getting pissed.

He and Ranma had been going at it for a while now, and she still just kept blocking. She had yet to do a single damn thing.

Why wouldn't she fight him!?

"FIGHT ME!!!" he screeched.

"Fine then."

He didn't see her come from behind, didn't even sense her. And that's how she was able cut off his arm.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for your insults against the Demon Emperor!"

He lunged at her, sword coming downwards. She hit him with a Moko Takabisha, simply disorienting him for a while. And then she leapt and kicked him into a building. The school.

Makio crashed through the wall. hitting a blackboard. He was bleeding black blood, breathing heavily. He looked furious.

"Why won't you just die?" he asked her.

Ranma appeared at the other end of the room. "Funny, I wanted to ask you the same thing, when we last met. Tsunami asked me to stop you."

"I know."

"Then why do you continue?"

Makio grinned madly. "Because I want to! Because I love killing, love destroying! I love showing you humans how much better I am than you!"

"Asshole."

He punched her. And then he stabbed her in the side.

"I won't kill you." He stated, grinning. "I want to enjoy this, savour the moment. I want to bask in it while I finally kill you and have my revenge."

"The person who beat you died long ago!" Ranma cried.

"NO! SHE IS NOT! SHE STANDS BEFORE ME, STILL LOOKING AT ME WITH THAT COCKY, TRIUMPHANT LOOK! STANDING THERE SMUG, WHILE I DIE! NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS TIME! I'LL WIN, AND YOU'LL DIE! I SWEAR IT!!!!!!"

She kicked him between the legs. While he was gasping in pain, she pulled his sword out and threw it. She then lunged at him, impaling his chest. He grinned."

"You have to do more than THAT if you want to kill me."

He grabbed her, then threw her. She crashed through several buildings, before finding herself in Akane's room. She had crashed through the Tendo home and into her fiancee's bed.

"Thanks for the save Akane." She whispered.

"She can't save you. Noone can."

She looked up, and saw Makio looking smug.

"One blow and you think you've won?" She asked him.

"You're one to talk."

"Anything I've done in the past, half of it was you." she stated.

"True." he admitted. "But the other half was you."

"Yeah, I know. But, unlike you, I'm sorry, and I'll change." She smirked. "You, however, are the same. Always have been, always will be. Vengaence has just made you more impatient,"

"What!?"

"I am getting some memories, thanks to the sword. And a lot of the things you've done, you did before."

"And yet, I am standing victorious before you."

"I'm just doing what I always do in a fight." She vanished.

Makio gasped. She's faster than before! Her abilities have peaked!

She reappeared behind him. "I'm just gauging my opponent, then thinking of a good counter attack."

She kicked him flying, but didn't let up. Using the amaguriken, she chased him, and started wailing on him, punching and kicking until he was more than black and blue. They crashed into Ucchan's, Nekohanten and then onto Tokyo tower. Ranma stared up, surprised.

"I sent us far."

Makio was breathing heavily, his body battered. But, as Tsunami said, he couldn't just be pummeled into submission. He stood, barely able to stand. He was scowling at her, his blade glowing.

"This is IT! I'll finish you! No more games! Just me standing over your battered and beaten body! Just as it should have been!"

The ki in both their swords flared.

"True Demon Lord Black Vengaence!"

"Divine Light!"

The two forces collided. It was uncertain who would gain victory.

But, one must remember two crucial points.

One: Makio gained strength through hatred, and hatred alone. Two: Ranma gained strength through ALL emotions.

Makio gasped as his attack was pushed back. "Impossible! Not again!"

"I told you Makio!" Ranma said, smirking. "You were doing the same old tired thing: boasting about your power, and then getting mad at the slightest problem! And you also forgot one important thing!"

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

Ranma grinned.

"Ranma..."

The white ki pushed further.

"Saotome..."

And further.

"Don't..."

Now it almost touched the blade.

"LOSE!"

The ki slammed into the sword sending it flying. Ranma then jumped at the demon lord and sliced off his limbs, send white ki into the stumps. The demon fell to the ground, his front facing the sky. His useless limbs disintergrated. Ranma landed to the ground, and turned to leave.

"I've left you crippled, and took away your healing powers." She explained. "You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Kill me...."

"No. I have beaten you. There would be no point to killing you." SHe moved a few steps, but then she heard the most sickening sound. She turned, and saw a gruesome sight.

Gravity had taken its course, and Makio's sword fell. Right into the Demon Emperor.

He coughed up blood, smirking. "Yess. I finally have my revenge. You killed me, Saotome. Let that be on your head. You let me die." He laughed. "But don't think death'll stop me. I will have my final revenge. Count on it, Saotome Ranma!"

He laughed maniacally as his body exploded into nothingness. HIs sword started to crack, and then crumbled, the source of its power finally gone for good.

Ranma fell to the ground, exhausted from the fight and its outcome.

-----------------------

_Well, that's it. It's over. I know, but I did everything I wanted to cover, and just felt that it should end here._

_Don't worry, we're not quite done here. There'll be a short epilogue, tying everything up, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel after. Let me know whether or not you think this is a good idea._

_I only hope the final battle was as good as it should have been. If not, I'm sorry. Sometimes, these fics write themselves, and there's nothing I can do. Just let me know whether it was satisfying or not._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it, and look forward to the final chapter!_

_And please review!_


	12. Epilogue

Black Waters

Epilogue

**One Year Later**

Kuno was happy. For once in his life, he was happy without having to hide behind a delusion.

After he had gained the 'curse', he had finally shaken off his delusions about the world and people around him. Ranma had been a surprisingly firm friend, making sure the older kendoist didn't get into any trouble, or caused any. Kuno was surprised by this, since he had caused Ranma such misery in the past.

However, he was no longer comfortable being a male around anyone but his closest friends. His family were out of the question. So, he had reenrolled as 'Kuno Tae'. His own father didn't even catch on to the truth.

After she had enrolled, Tae had found herself overwhelmingly popular. She didn't have to do anything, not be the strongest or the richest, but by just BEING. All the guys kept asking her out because they thought her cute, and all the girls thought that she was just....nice. She was flattered by all the attention, but would always feel overwhelmed.

Ranma and Akane had been a great help that first day, making sure nobody bothered her too much or tried anything to earn their ire.

But the greatest thing that had to have happened was HER.

When she had first asked Tae out, the neo-girl was speechless. She wasn't even sure she still liked girls anymore. But, after careful deliberation, and a lot of guidance from her friends, she accepted Konatsu's love, on the condition that she never did anything with the kunoichi as a guy.

Tae accepted. After all, for all concerned, including herself, Kuno Tatewaki was pretty much dead.

--------------------------

Shampoo watched as Ukyo prepared a special okonomiyaki for her 'Sham-chan'. Shampoo smiled at the nickname. To think that one who she had once hated and would have even killed if given the chance would now make her feel so wonderful.

They had both been devastated when they found out that Ranma could never regain her manhood, but not because the red-head was their fiance, as it would be the case before, but because they genuinely knew how awful she was feeling. After all, Ranma had never kept it a secret how much she hated the curse. However, she and Akane had adjusted.

Shampoo had almost urged Ukyo to use the Nannichuan for herself, but the chef refused. She had said that she didn't need a curse to make her Amazon goddess happy. This had moved Shampoo so much that not only did she glomp the chef, she had passionately kissed her.

That was the first time Shampoo had actually shown any true affection for the brunette.

And now she was living with her ex-rival. Great-grandmother had kicked her out of the Nekohanten, but she knew the old woman still cared for her. And Mousse.....she didn't want to think about that stupid duck.

Ukyo plopped the okonomiyaki in front of the lavender-haired Amazon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The chef asked.

The Amazon turned to look up at the brunette. "Shampoo just think of past."

Ukyo smiled at that. "Yeah, a lot's happened."

Shampoo nodded. "How you think A-Ranma do?"

"Probably still fussing over the kid, as always."

They both smiled at this.

--------------------------

Ranma sat outside, and thought back on the events of the past year. She was surprised that they had managed to survive at all.

When it came time to use the cursed water, she had explained what Makio had told her. She knew he wasn't lying. After all, Cologne herself had said he told no lies.

At first, she had asked Kuno to cure himself, but he declined. He had no desire to return to the 'foollish knave' that he once was, and had instead decided to remain as Tae for as long as possible. Konatsu had then volunteered to use some of the Nyannichuan for herself. Ranma had approved. About time something went right for the kunoichi.

She had been pleasantly surprised by Konatsu and Tae's newfound relationship. Somehow, they seemed....RIGHT for each other.

Then Akane had stated that she would use the Nannichuan so she could at least marry her beloved red-head. At first, Ranma was against it. She loved Akane the girl, and would never feel anything for another man. But, when it was made clear her reasons for wanting to do such an extreme thing, and why it would help in the long run, Ranma had grudgingly accepted.

Shampoo had then decided to take what had remained and keep it safe. She and Ukyo were not yet sure whether or not they wanted to use either spring water for themselves.

Mousse had been furious at finding out the realtionship between the chef and the Amazon. He had proceeded to challenge Ukyo but was soon made too unconcious by Shampoo's bonbori to do much else. It had been pretty funny. Not that Ranma herself wasn't surprised, she was, but she at least had given them her blessing.

And on the day that she had discovered she was pregnant, she had asked her oldest and dearest friend to be the child's godfather, or godmother; depending what would happen in time.

Ukyo had accepted whole-heartedly.

The red-head was brought out of her reverie by her currently female husband's footsteps. She turned to find Akane standing with their daughter in her arms. Ranma got up and went to hold her precious child.

She smiled at the baby, and then at her lover. "I still can't believe we made such a beautiful girl."

Akane smiled back, wearily. Ranma was always saying something like that since Ami was born. "Yes, we did, Ranma. I would have rather that I had her, but --"

" It can't be helped." The red-head finished. "And I told you to stop worring about it. What's done is done. There's no use worrying about 'what could have been'."

"Yes, dear."

Ranma smiled, and kissed her tomboy briefly. She then gave her daughter a peck on the forehead.

"And you're the best thing to have ever happened in my life, Ami-chan."

She and her husband went back inside with their daughter, finally having found some happiness.

------------------------------

Hirai came to the cell that held possibly the most dangerous individual living in Japan.

Tendo Nabiki.

"Tendo-san, you are aware of the trouble you're in, correct. Aiding and abetting a confirmed psychopath. Attempted murder on the lives of one Saotome Ranma and one Tendo Kasumi. Nearly helping spark a war between two whole races. And then there are all your scams and deals. And don't think that's all." He shook his head. "You're just lucky that we're holding you in a cell. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Silence. The older man was concerned. For the past year, Tendo Nabiki had said not a word since Makio's death. Something in Hirai told him that something was wrong, and so he opened the cell door for the first time in over a year. He gasped.

It was empty.

He took out his cell phone, and called one of his subordinates. "Brier? It's me. Get everyone on alert. Warn the Saotomes and anyone they know. Tendo Nabiki is loose. I repeat, Nabiki is loose!"

----------------------------------

_Well, that's it. Black Waters is done. I hope ya all enjoyed it!_

_As I have stated before, I MIGHT do a sequel, but only unless I have full support from everyone. Otherwise, barring the nabiki thing, it's pretty complete. Shame I couldn't involve everyone, but, we only needed to focus on a few people. Especially when you consider that this is RANMA's story, and not really anyone elses._

_I also have planned a side story focusing on NerSIS._

_Oh well, if enough of you support it, then we'll see these guys again. If not, well, it's not like I'm out of ideas._

_Anyone who'd like to do a fan project based my on fic (comic, fanart, continuations etc.), you have my full approval! Just try not to mangle my original story too much._

_Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. It is thanks to you that I was able to continue on with such passion. I hope you look forward to what I might write in the future._

_Well, enjoy your day! And please review!_


End file.
